Harry Potter and the new world
by Sapphire and Emeralds
Summary: He won. He won, but the second blood war destroyed the world, an in reality, he had lost everything. Finally time to reunite with his family he instead finds himself in the past where his alternative self is a girl...and it somehow has made him one to? Fem!Harry/Tonks/Hermione. MOD, Powerful, Intelligent Harry! Warning: Many spelling and grammatical errors.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **A Blue Starred Sky**

 **Prologue**

* * *

He slightly leaned on the blade in his room, still recuperating from the excessive amount of magic and mental strength he'd used but a day before.

He did it! Finally, he could rest knowing that he succeeded! Voldemort was dead! Vanquished even! He thought as he snorted at the foreshadow. Decades of struggle and he had finally achieved it!

It still hadn't quite sunk in, that he could finally die with some sense of peace and fulfilment after all these years.

Finally, join the few he had considered family. The pleasant thought running through his mind as he slowly walked out of Minerva's office, absorbing what remained of his home with an equal amount of passion as he had held when he had walked into these very same walls all those years ago.

Minerva. Friend, mentor, family, confidante and aunt. There were many words he could use for the woman that he had grown to admire and respect, but none of them was negative. After Dumbledore's death in his fifth year during the battle inside of the ministry she had taken charge of Hogwarts immediately and raised the war wards that had remained dormant for decades.

She had then immediately asked him to speak privately and, to his surprise, had apologised. The proud women that had never taken much interest in him, and if anything, been much more strict towards him than the rest, had apologised. Oh, and how much had changed after that. She had explained how Dumbledore had for forcing her to swear an oath to never approach him first by using his authority as headmaster. And until his death, that had been the case.

How much he had grown to dislike the old man after that day. Not that it could change much at this point, but it still hurt him to know that Dumbledore had lied to his face, robbed his identity, hidden his status and probably a thousand other things that he had yet to find out. It wasn't as much what he had done that he had actually done it. Harry had loved him, and he had abused and used him at every turn in ways that made him want to scream and cry while destroying everything in his path.

He probably would have if it hadn't been for his two closest friends, Hermione and Dora. Thinking of the two made him want to cry all over again.

He had met Hermione on the express all those years ago and, to his everlasting same, had initially avoided her simply because Ronald had wanted to. Of course, that friendship hadn't lasted long when Ronald had asked why he had gone and saved the know it all from the troll Harry had snapped and punched him in the face. Minerva had later admitted that she had awarded him house points for that sole action.

The golden duo had been formed, and without him during anything that Ronald said they should, his grades had skyrocketed to second place of their year. Then they had met Dora during their fifth year, who at the time had been undercover for the head of the DMLE, who hadn't known of Harry's map that always showed the truth. It had been entertaining holding that bit of info as the year had passed, which formed the golden trio.

He had asked Dora to date him just a year later, and his fear of being rejected had proven to be pointless since she had said yes. Ironically nothing could ever get normal for him since not a year later, both had started dating Hermione as well. It may have been the pressure of the losing war, but it had felt so wrong to exclude Hermione in the relationship that they had decided to give it a try.

It probably would seem strange to an outsider, but the three of them had been raised living a life of solitude and had initially clung to each other to the point where they had started sleeping next to each other before he had even started having feelings for Dora.

Everything had changed after Dumbledore's death. Unlike for most people, for the trio, it had been for the better. Because when Harry had visited his newly discovered family vaults, he had discovered that Dumbledore had placed blocks on his magic limiting it at a quarter of what it should have been. Just another stab in the back from the old man.

Once that had been removed things had turned a 180 degree for him. Magic was so easy to understand, to use. Allowing it to flow through him gave him a feeling similar to the freedom that flying gave him. And even though the family had been murdered right and left, he had foolishly thought that maybe, just maybe, they would live through this.

Hermione had died first almost 16 years ago, half his soul had been torn out there and then. To the everlasting pride that he held for Hermione, she made sure to leave a present for her murderers, tearing part of Voldemort's face with fiendfyre alongside a section of his inner circle.

Dora had lived nine years longer, dying from her psychopathic aunt's poisonous blade after she had blasted Bellatrix. He felt so empty after that.  
Both of them had made him promise to keep moving on. And he had done so, making sure to take out Voldemort even if half the world laid in ruin. The irony in that statement wasn't lost to him.

He sighed in affection to those rare happy memories that he held. Turning the world out with music, a poor attempt to live with the void that he felt inside of him, but one none the less.

At the very least he could now understand Mr Weasley's love for muggle contraception's. In the short decade, he had been in the magical world they advanced to the point where he could now listen to music with tiny earphones, alongside a billion of other things, but the most important for him was music.

He opened his eyes one last time taking in the beautiful scenery, one of the last the world he lived in had. The beautiful sunset on the horizon of the sea, lying on the very tree that was next to both of his lover's graves. He slowly closed his eyes, embracing death as an old friend, with the affectionate memories he had of the few people that he had loved.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Harry groaned softly in pain, slowly opening his eyes as if he had slept through days. If this was the afterlife then it really wasn't what it was all lived up to be. He wasn't sure if he would go to heaven, but he doubted he would go to hell...Maybe it was because of the deathly hallows they had found?

He was lying on a tree right next to the sea that he didn't recognise. Unlike the one he had died on, it was lacking the two graves, or for that matter, all the enchantments he had placed on them. It was almost complete pitch black, and only the faint light rays of the moon allowed him to just barely work out his surroundings. Moving his hand to his hip he felt the storage cube he and Hermione had made all those years ago, which meant at the very least he hadn't been robbed.

But he could only find his holly wood wand, the elder wand, or for that matter, all three deathly hallows were missing. Maybe he really was dead?

Deciding against starting a philosophical debate about life and death in, what was possibly the afterlife, he stood only to almost lose his balance as he lied on the tree. His body felt incredibly strange, soft and thinner. One point to the maybe dead side, if he was missing all the scars he had received throughout the decades then it was probably the afterlife. Confused as to what had just happened he barely managed to wobble his way to the sea as he cast a wandless Lumos.

The first thing he noted was that everything seemed slightly bigger than what it usually did. However, that specific thought was saved away as he saw his own reflection.

"Huh, my chest is bigger" He commented in a very monotone-like voice.  
Staring back at him, through the reflection was, in every form of analytical skill that he had developed throughout the years, was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **A Blue Starred Sky**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Date:** 21, July 2022 **Entry Number:** 347 **Location:** Korean city

* * *

 _Apparently, it was predicted that the human population of our planet would reach somewhere around eight billion by this year. Gabriella seems to find the approximation as hilarious as I do._

Not that they enjoyed the thought since, at this point, the world population was at most between ten to five thousand. Honestly, it was kind of amusing if you had a twisted sense of humor. There were hundreds more demons and automaton's than there were intelligent life forms at this point. Add to that that there were death eaters, military muggles and well, one can see why this could be called a very dark page in history.

The definition end of the world would have been more than appropriate if they hadn't used it over a dozen of times in much less horrible situations, which at the time, he really had been sure that couldn't be surpassed. At this point, it was better to wonder if there would be a restart. Gabriella, as a Veela, had the advantage that she could wandlessly cast fire without a single ounce of effort. _Oh well, at least she offered to teach, even if I barely managed to produce a pebble sized flame. Veela fire was tricky like that._

It seemed that that was all that was left, bouncing from fighting to teaching each other whatever they could. Anything to avoid depression.

 _Speaking about Gabriella, I think I hear her and Luna at the entrance. I wonder if they found something interesting? Last time Luna went out scavenging she found she found the legend of Zelda. How she could find this thing was beyond me but I wasn't about to complain. Even if I had hardly spent an hour on it, it was a distraction that was appreciated._

Its been weeks since the last death eater attack. _I wonder what Riddle is thinking?_

If he wasn't insane and, you know, completely evil, narcissistic and what not, then maybe he is starting to regret having attacked the muggles. Nuclear winter must be hitting him harder than it is us, right? It was kind of his fault, and partly the muggles fault. Sending Nuclear bombs, which then exploded most nuclear reactors really wasn't a good idea.

 _And now it's freezing cold. The small group is alive but sometimes I wonder if it would have been easier if Id just died with either of you._

 ** _I miss you Dora, Mione._**

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"Huh" He commented more to himself once again as he read the newspaper in front of him. 19th of July, 1994.

Now from what he remembered, the newspaper was practically ninety-nine per cent gossip and really was incapable of getting its facts right. But to get the date wrong? Nuh-uh. Leaving the fact that the Daily Prophet had been burnt down almost thirty years ago even they weren't that useless. _If only by a small margin._ He mentally added. Of course, that hadn't stopped him from going through hundreds of old newspapers that were kept at Diagon Ally's library.

And hadn't that been a shock? Diagon Ally wasn't a desert of debris and sand. Or for that matter neither was the world.

Which would mean that his death had caused a worldwide temporal shift? This really wasn't his fields of expertise. Forces? Now that was a much easier calculation.

Anyway, back to the main topic, he appeared to be in another world at another timeline. After snapping out of the gender thing surprise he had realised that there were nearby lights from a standing city. A standing, seemingly intact city! So he had explored.

Almost twelve hours later and he was having a headache that could only be compared back to when he had been studying for his OWLs when he had had blocks on both his mind and magic. Hadn't that been pleasant?

The first difference was that in this world, on Halloween of 1981, the Girl who lived had been born, Rose Dorea Evans. And how much it crawled into his skin that his family had been forced to change their name after the death of the patriarch. The Potter line cannot be inherited by a female! Really? Susan, Daphne and especially Narcissa had explained how difficult it was for a female to do even the smallest of important jobs because this society was so backwards. Its why his respect for Susan's aunt had been formed. Well, that, and all the hundred of stories Susan had told him of the first blood war veteran and Hero who became Head of the DMLE.

From what he could tell, his mother had had to fight tooth and nail to keep custody of her own daughter! "Not of the proper circle" or "Lesser blood, especially of a female, should respect they better and allow them to do what's best for their society". Forgetting for the smallest of moments that a huge part of his family had consisted of war-hardened badasses that were female, blood purity was the highest form of stupidness, not to mention ignorant and many less than appropriate words.

His mother, the clever witch that she was, had kept publicity to the very minimum, keeping her daughter and herself isolated from the magical society. And if he was reading properly between the lines, her access to the Potter vaults had been denied. Another mistake of his least favoured parent. Oh, he had died protecting his child, but had been a bully, arrogant, lazy, and had obviously, at least subconsciously, believed that males were in charge since Rose wasn't set to inherit the title of Ladyship of the house of Potter.

Interesting enough it seemed that Sirius hadn't broken out of jail last year, which raised the question of what had happened to Wormatiail. But all of that could be left for later, right now he had more pressing matters to attend to. Such as his gender.

The actual loss of gender, while disturbing, wasn't a particular problem. When you dated two incredibly strong headed women, one who loved to experiment, and the other providing an infinite list of appearances for Polyjuice, well, let's just say he got used to it.

It had started simply for hiding from death eaters. He was muggle raised, Dora's father had shown her the muggle world, and Mione was a muggle. It had been when their relationship turned out to be more intimate that they'd been used for...less honourable uses.

Anyway! Gender! Yes, well, he'd already experienced shopping with both girlfriends and for now, he would survive with the mansion-sized wardrobe in the storage cube.

His thoughts momentarily drifted on the year-long creation that he'd created alongside Mione and Filius. They'd used a variety of charms and runes too, so to say, edit the strong nuclear force between particles that allowed things to become close to infinitely smaller and lighter when stored. Thus the reason that the rubix sized cube weighed no more than what it was originally made of. The only problem had been the materials required to make it and hadn't that been amusing. Turned out the golden egg for the second task was more than decoration. They actually used sacred gold to make it. Wizarding idiocy at its finest.

Now he only had to think of what his next actions should be in this world. From the look of things, his sister would be forced to suffer the same life he had lived. Original world or not she was his sister and he wasn't about to let her suffer.

His thoughts froze when he realized that here Dora and Mione would probably be alive, happy and healthy. _But they wouldn't be my Dora and Mione._ A part of his very traitorous thought depressingly as he tried pushing that thought as far back as possible.

Shaking his head sadly he started making a mental list of what he would need to get done too, so to say, prepare for hell.

He needed a house, verify that he still owned his vaults in Gringotts. Oh, invest and get stooks for what he knew would make him a millionaire in a few years.

And break Sirius out of Azkaban. Which brought the whole new problem into reality. Hadn't that been a shock? To learn that Sirius, encouraged by James, had blood adopted him. That also explained his aristocratic appearance once they'd removed the blood sealed appearance of James Potter. He was breaking Sirius out and he was going to make sure that chaos followed soot.

Dumbledore, Riddle and Fudge. All of them are so going down!

And who was he kidding? He was going to enjoy every minute of it. He momentarily stopped that train of thought considering how sane he may or may not be, but after some few seconds shrugged it of. It was the magical worlds fault for leaving their fate in the hands of a teenager that had had his parents, or in this case, her father murdered.

Which reminded him-er she? Hm, that would take some getting used to. Anyways, his first order of business was creating an identity, maybe Black? It would need some thinking. But he already knew who to contact in the Ministry. Amelia was practically an idol he looked up to. It was difficult not to after all the stories Susan had told of her Aunt.

The problem then would be what to do about Roses fourth year.

Unfortunately that was a huge debate between allowing her to compete, which if he did, he would help her cheat left and right, and allow him to know what would happen in the next years, or dragging her out of it, and losing the advantage that could easily turn the tide of the war yet to start.

With a basic plan, outline made he looked into the mirror of the Hotel room he had paid for. His hair was the same brilliant auburn colour that his mothers had been reaching his waist with faint curls. That would have to change. He couldn't change his identity when everyone would mistake him...her...urgh, mistake Harry with Lily. The Emerald green eyes, while a dead give away, he was reluctant to get rid of. Maybe coloured contact lenses?

Sighing he laid down on the room's bed closing his eyes, it was already starting to get dark outside, and if he didn't want to bring attention to himself then he would have to wake up early in the morning tomorrow.

With everything seemingly done he was left with one last discussion to ponder on. He was okay with the change, he had Polyjuiced as a girl more times than what he could count, and from a former bisexual male perspective he...sigh...she was definitely attractive, which definitely didn't hurt. So that left the question, did this make him transgender or gender fluid?

"Huh" He said for the last time in the day. "The more you know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **A Blue Starred Sky**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Date:** 4, August 2008 **Entry Number:** 193 **Location:** France (Maybe Paris?) Sewers

* * *

 _I remember, how not that long ago I could look up at the sky at night and watch the stars. Now, well, now it's just pitch black. Complete darkness is all that I can see when I look up now. It's depressing._

 _Mione says that it will be like this for roughly another fifteen years. I'm not sure how she does it. Looking at everything from a logical side, I mean. I've been told that I could be over emotional before by Dora. But I took it as her teasing me. Now? Well, I know it's only those two that's keeping me sane. That's not stopping me from falling apart._

 _Which reminds me. Alastor received word from France that Gabrielle Delacour is planning on joining the order. I'm not really sure how to face her, last time we spoke she broke down crying at Fleur's funeral, I mean, we all did. Fleur, Veela or not, was an amazing person who I could use many words to describe, and none would be negative. Add to that that the last four Weasleys died, and it's a day very few of us like to think of._

 _Doras still teaching me how to use sharp objects. Apparently, my talent as a Black really was unscratched because it turned into a real bonding experience for the two of us. Hermione still claims its barbaric, even if I know she really wanted to try using Gryffindor's sword at least once. The only reason I might agree with it being Barbaric is because Alastor and Filius started teaching me as well. Never ask a war veteran and a part goblin to teach you how to use sharp objects. If I thought Alastor was a slave driver before then now...honestly? Its terrefying how much it can hurt, even if there are clear results._

 _Apart from the usual battles with death eaters nothing major has really happened. Oh, there is some progress in our studies of the Dark arts. According to Daphne, it was a signature spell of Grindelwalds_ _called 'Protego Diabolica'. While I have no intention of using dark arts with the exception of emergencies, I can openly claim that it's a spell that I intended to make my own after making it less of a fire hell spell._

 _As for our hiding place? Well, we've had better. After the Burrow we tried to use wards, but hiding and moving is the best defence. Even if I hate the sewers. At least we have air cleaning spells including those for the smell._

 _The temperature seems to have slightly dropped, this will probably be the worst Christmas yet. I still remember my first...well, the second Christmas with Mione if you don't count the one when I was less than one. We exchanged books, 'How to plan an essay' I think it was called, of course, I gave Mione a Hogwarts History rare edition. I swear by this point she has them all._

 _I think Susan just started telling another story of her Aunt's many heroics, I'm not keen on missing them so I'll leave the entry here. Sirius? I don't know if you can see me with all the lack of light down here, but I want you to know that I love you. I never got the chance to say how much it meant to me that you were willing to take me in and be my father figure...even if it later turned out to be that you were actually my father. Mischief managed I guess?_

 _I never was much of a pranker...sorry Sirius..._

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Having reached the conclusion that he was in fact, gender fluid, he moved his attention to probably much more important matters such as preventing the end of all life forms on the planet.

Not for the last time he was so glad that they had agreed that breaking in was a definite bad idea. Years of developing his sensibility to magic allowed him to know full well that, even if they did manage to break in, they would need the strength of at least a dragon to get out. That's how magically powerful the wards were.

Sighing not for the first time he moved his now dark blue fringe from his forehead as he walked towards Gringotts. His crystal blue eyes darted slightly anxiously as he remembered the last time he had walked this particular location. 2023 was it? He wasn't really sure. Even occlumency couldn't keep count of the time when he didn't look for months.

Composing himself he walked towards the gates, bowing slightly to each guard before continuing leaving slightly surprised goblins behind. Filius and Ragnok had taught him enough for him to know that respect was of huge importance for the goblin nation. They kind of had a give what you give idea of working.

''Good day guardian. May your enemies blood be spilled and gold fall into your vaults. If it pleases Gringotts, I wish to speak with King Ragnok as soon as he is available." Harry started explaining until the Goblin raised his eyebrow at the demand. "Please inform him that it involves the Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vaults. I also wish to deposit a million galleons or so of my own for both investing and stock." He finished with a slightly amused smile. The best way to get things done with Goblins was either through money or friendship, the later being much harder to gain.

He nodded as his skin turned slightly pale before turning around and calling for one of the goblins. "He will take you right now to meet his majesty. I hope for your own neck that you speak the truth."

He followed him as they walked through a series of halls each more confusing than the previous one before reaching two grand doors, which slowly opened to an over-glorified desk.

"It has been years since a human has been foolish enough to summon the king of the goblins" The goblin said as he looked up from his desk.

"Its good to see you again King Ragnok" He said in amusement as the goblins eyebrow was raised in confusion"

"While I may be old I do not recall ever meeting you, and believe me. I do not forget the face of a client." He said before his face showed an expression of shock when Harry raised his left arm showing one of his rings. "How?" He almost stuttered.

"Tell me Ragnok. How familiar are you with dimensional time travel?" Harry asked enjoying every second of the Goblins expression.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Almost eight hours later, a tired but satisfied Harry walked out of Diagon Ally into muggle London to get himself some lunch. He had told the king his story in less than an hour, but his reaction was still vivid in his own memory as if it had just happened.

"Demons?" The goblin asked with a tone not quite recognisable to Harry.

"Unfortunately" He answered.

"Up to what class?"

"He was foolish enough to go up to the tenth"

The goblins said something in his own language. He didn't need to understand to know he had sworn.

Demons were classified into eleven classes. One to four usually travelled in packs, and as long it wasn't a huge pack they were fairly easy to deal with as long as you could use magic. Class five to nine were dangerous but could be slain. That being said they required careful planning and analyzing to defeat. Class ten, well even Voldemort hadn't been foolish enough to summon another one

From what he had learnt, class eleven was the king of demons, and all-powerful to the point that it would be a miracle to survive even a glance at him. Class ten were the seven generals, and they answered to no one but their king. It was how Mione had died, battling one of those demons to a draw where they both were killed, not that demons were alive to start with, but Mione wasn't a witch to mess with. She had torn the one-kilometre tall demon apart molecule by molecule before succumbing from blood lose combined with both poison and magical fatigue, not to mention the injuries she had received.

Dora and even himself had often joked how she would make an awesome Dark Lady. Neither of them had realised how close to the truth they had been. The only attribute she really lacked was the killing, torturing and, well practically everything, but she had been terrifying on that battleground and even he, Master of Death, probably would have died, or just scraped the dead-line.

Shaking his head he ordered his meal trying to remember the smiling Hermione that he loved. He was going to change that fate here, and he needed to concentrate. He had already started setting up the stage to what would occur this year.

As he ate quietly rain started to fall on the window he was sitting next to. It had been cloudy ever since he had gotten here, but the view of clean, non-deadly rain was surprisingly relaxing compared to what he was used to. -Just another reason to keep on fighting - He thought slightly more happily.

She was now both legally and magically Violet Liliac Ravenclaw, Lady of the ancient house of Ravenclaw and heir to the ancient and noble house of Black. At least on paper that is. As in quite literally on paper, since her blood had officially written her as Lord. It seemed like she was actually having some form of luck for once.

In reality, she was Lord of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Potter and Black, alongside being an honorary member of quite some few other houses such as Longbottom, Greengrass and Bones. Of course, the first thing he had done when he had gotten the paperwork sorted out created a trust bank for both Lily and Rose. The goblins would simply claim that there was a potter rule of family members receiving a trust fund if there wasn't a Patriarch for X number of years. Which wasn't lying, since he had added that rule just after making Rose his heir.

As for his name? Well, Mione and Dora had used Violet years ago...to come? Anyway, it was a name with a sentimental value, alongside Liliac that represented Spring, a new beginning and somewhat honoured his mother. He was still annoyed with James for not having bothered spending ONE HOUR to make sure that his wife and daughter had a safe and secure life.

Now he needed to sort out his resources, ignoring the fact that he had spent almost ten million on stocks for what was to come. He definitely needed new clothes. Female or not he hadn't gone shopping for over a decade, leaving most of his clothes in somewhat of a destroyed state with the number of times he had fought in them.

Tomorrow he would write a letter to Amelia Bones to finish setting up the stage before he started to build up different resources for the war to come.  
Letting out a stresses breath he looked out of the window realising that the sky had started clearing out allowing the knight sky to be visible from the balcony. She hadn't seen such a beautiful night sky since...what? Almost thirty years ago?

 _Yes, this world Is definitely still worth fighting for._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **A Blue Starred Sky**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Date:** 18, June 1996 **Entry Number:** 1 **Location:** Britain, Ministry of Magic

* * *

His eyes widened, reflecting the same amount of shock that was visible in the professor's face as the green curse hit him in the middle of the chest, the only sound filling the hall was the man's body as it hit the ground moments later.

Honestly? He had been at odds with the Headmaster since last year, but to see him murdered right in front of him minutes after Sirius was murdered was too much for his brain to process.

The voices echoing through the hall snapped him out of his daze as he leaned on the statue that had been guarding him mere minutes ago. It seemed that Voldemort had realised it at the same moment as the both, almost comically like, turned they head to his right to see the atrium full people.

"Next time we meet, Harry Potter, you will not escape death!" Voldemort said calmly as he disappeared into black smoke which moved towards the chimney, engulfed in green flames before completely disappearing.

He may have pretended otherwise, but Voldemort had been massively exhausted fighting Dumbledore, and even if he had one, fighting the hole Ministery would have been foolish. He would have probably done the same. The Ministery was useless without Dumbledore.

"He was there!" Someone shouted, who pointed at the centre of the artium in complete fear. Harry had the sudden need to smack them in the face." I saw him, Mr Fudge, I swear it was You know who, he-he murdered Professor Dumbledore!"

"I-no...that is. It's not possible! He...a-a fake! He must be a fake" The minister stated very unconvincingly. And from the looks, he was getting many were obviously not buying it either. Fudge had obviously realised the same, immediately trying to turn the conversation. "I mean...the child is unstable...and Dumbledore was getting..." Harry finally snapped at that statement. Like him or nor Dumbledore was a man that he could at least respect.

"Shut up" Harry hissed almost magically, every person hearing him clearly. "I've grown tired of you cowardness. You've given Voldermort-" To his immense irritation, almost everyone flinched the moment he said the murderer's name "-Yes, Voldemort you coward, a whole year to prepare his army while you did nothing but lie and lie. Saving your own pathetic reputation. Voldemort. Has. Returned. And we are none the more prepared than we were are a year ago because of You. Are. A. Cowered." Harry finished as the Ministery looked at him furiously.

"N-Now see here boy, I am-" He managed to stutter until he was interrupted again, this type Harry allowed some of his magic to leak, Dumbdldores death had affected him more than he had thought it would.

"Silence!" Harry shouted making the man flinch. "If you have nothing constructive to say then let people who are actually given a damn about this war." Harry turned around as he looked at Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE. Susan had told him a little bit about her aunt, so he at least was in slightly familiar territory now.

"Madam Bones? Downstairs you will find several death eaters of Voldemort's inner circle including Lucius Malfoy, who is known for being a very close friend of the Minster's." His features then showed a slight evil glim as he looked at the man. "May I recommend you arrest Cornelius Fudge for covering and assisting terrorist activity and temporarily take charge of the Ministry?" He finished looking back at the women.

Both individuals shared an equal evil smile directed towards the Minister.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

In all honesty? Harry had mixed feelings about being the centre of attention. He had hated the title of the boy who lived, however, he hadn't minded it when it was something he himself had achieved, such as winning the Quidditch cup.

She stood out like a sore thumb, and honestly, that had kind of been her intention. She wasn't wearing the traditional bulky robes that were the norm in the magical world. Instead, she was wearing a dark blue business suit with a black trench coat. He could walk in the boots that added to his height, but the corset was killing him. She wasn't sure whether she should feel grateful or annoyed with all the memories of Miones 'practical experience' experiments from her previous life.

All in all, he looked as he intended. Independent and intimidating. After all, he looked just like she had intended to, and she looked like some intimidating boss from a large mafia group. In other words, she looked like a badass. Acting the part wasn't that difficult seeing how she had spent decades living with female badasses so...yeah. It was actually slightly awkward now that he was thinking it more from the emotional side rather than the logical one.

He momentarily stopped walking as he looked at the group of golden statues which stood in the middle of a circular pool. The tallest was an arrogant looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard.

Had it not been for the fact he was trying to stop the end of the world, he might have asked Ragnok if he could join the goblin rebellion they were probably planning. There was no way the goblins were going to leave that insult out in the open. And while he didn't really identify himself with a particular gender, the first person that he had admired was Mione, meaning that he was strongly in the gender equality side.

Shaking his head in disgust he walked towards the reception desk and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both guards,  
"Yes?" The one at the left asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I am Lady Ravenclaw, I had an appointment with the Head of the DMLE." She stated confidently in a way that would have almost made Narcissa proud.

"She's been expecting you Lady Ravenclaw" The guard answered much more nervously as he walked into the elevator.

 _At least they haven't got that irritating music_. He thought as the elevator came to a stop. "Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Lady Ravenclaw, Madam Bones is waiting for you in her office." The receptionist indicated towards the door before going back to her paper world. _Is it just me, or is the security very lax?_ He thought as he walked towards the door. _Though if I remember correctly, just before the war started the Department was incredibly lacking in funds, so maybe it's just me._ He concluded as he knocked on the door before someone called for him to enter.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Lady Ravenclaw" The women inside said as she eyed her carefully "As you are aware, I'm Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE and scion to the House of Bones."

"The pleasure is mine Madam Bones. Its an honour to meet you" He said respectfully, which caused her to raise her eyebrow.

"Can I ask what the meeting is about? You did, after all, use your status as Lady for a privet meeting." She asked more intrigued than annoyed.

"Before I do, I needed to ask you about a specific law" Harry started as she raised her eyebrow, but nodded for him to continue. "The only law I could find that was relevant was that a use of a time turner without the approval of the head of the DMLE and department of mysteries was illegal. I did not, however, find any law concerning accidental time travel." He finished as her eyes widened.

"There isn't. I mean, it's not possible..." She started but was interrupted as he raised his hand.

"I, Violet Liliath Ravenclaw, swear on my life an magic that everything that I say until I leave this room is the truth, so mote it be." She calmly stated as a slight flash of magic passed. " I have travelled from somewhere in the year 2028, I believe it was close to Halloween actually." He finished claiming as Amelia looked at him as if he just grown the same number of heads as Fluffy.

"30 years" She murmured still in shock.

"Before I continue, I would like to hear your opinion on what is more important, Justice, or law?" He asked calmly as she snapped out of her slight daze, observing him carefully.

"While I'm not sure why you ask, I believe that the law should always be a reflection of what is Just, even when it is not easy for us to accept." She stated never moving her gaze off him.

"And, would you say that now, our current law's, reflect Justice?" He asked rhetorically knowing what answer she would, at least, think of.  
When no answer was given he wanted some few seconds to let her think about it before he continued the discussion that was early reminiscent of that of a game of chess.

"Tell me, Madam Bones, if you had to choose between floored law's that act against Justice, or Justice that opposes unfair laws, which would you choose?" He asked not so rhetorically as her gaze hardened.

"While I will be the first to admit that not everything is as well as Idd like it to be, I am the head of the DMLE, and it is my duty to uphold those laws" She said almost sternly, in a way that would have intimidate anyone but Violet.

"And if, let's say, a time traveller from the future, appeared in front of you, and told you that those very same laws will be one of the mane causes of Voldemorts return?" He said as her eyes momentarily flicker many emotions before hardening again. "The start of the second blood war, the fall of Statue of secrecy, the end of life on this planet." He stopped for some few seconds before he said with a slight slip of emotion. "And the death of a woman that I grew to view as my sister in all but blood, Susan Bones" He said as she now inhaled deeply as fear flickered on her eyes.

"While I'm sorry I had to use that particular method, if by doing so I can stop the world from burning around me a second time, then I will do so without hesitation." He claimed firmly. She momentarily closed her eyes before he sensed many privacy charms and wards being raised.

"Tell me everything" She said as she opened her eyes.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Not for the first time in the past four, almost five hours Amelia looked at the small cupboard of firewisky that she usually used for celebrations with an almost longingly expression before sighing. Ignoring the fact that she was speaking with a dimensional time travelling war veteran, or that his gender had changed him into a she. Amelia was speaking to the former male now female counterpart of Rose Evans, the girl who lived.

"I'll skip the part where I tell you how terrifying and messed up your world is and how much I hope ours don't follow." She said almost depressingly before her eyes met his own."But why tell me this, while I can support you legally I doubt you would have any trouble yourself, and while I can think of some few minor reasons, none of them are significant."

"Mostly? Dumbledore" She answered her question simply as Amelia looked at him questioningly.

"Don't get me wrong here." Amelia said slowly."I'm not much of a Dumbledore fan, but why would he be a reason?"

"After his death, we spent years looking for information through his own belongings, properties, not to mention puzzling clues when we could have been fighting a war. Dumbledore kept so many secrets and didn't relly or confine with no one. So when he died..." Harry trailed off as Amelia nodded in sudden comprehension.

"There were many huge gaps that Dumbledore could have easily covered with only some few other people that would have done anything he said" She finished as Violet nodded.

"I don't know if my stay is permanent, for that matter I don't know if this is all happening in my head and I finally snapped under the pressure, but if anything stops me from saving this world then at least I left something that can be worked on."

"And you chose me because of my beneficial position with the law" She said in understanding until she shook her head.

"That wasn't the reason, it did incline me to tell you, but the actual reason I did was because your nice-" Violet said pointing at Amelia. "-Would go on and on how you were a demigod warrior that dragons trembled at by only hearing your name. Or Dumbledore would never cross you ever since you defeated him in a magical duel within two minutes." Violet said in amusement as Amelia groaned.

"Susan always did admire me, but I didn't realise it was that bad" Amelia said noticing the pensive look that the girl...no, war veteran took.

"Honestly, I don't think it was that." He said more to himself before noticing her gaze. "What you have to understand is that our war was much, much worse than the blood war you've seen. After the first decade, there was never more than twenty of us fighting a whole army of monsters lead by Voldemort. We had no government to really on, and the muggles had just invented a new type of androids that could actually come tow to tow with wizards and witches. Add to that that Voldemort had just started summoning demons with power comparable to Dumbledore and we were all pretty depressed. We had few things to hold on to, so we held on to as our life depended on it, because it did, it really did" He said with emotion starting to build up in his voice.

Amelia remained quiet, listening to every word to what the girl in front of her said. "We all were family to each other at that point. We were sibling, so whenever one of our siblings died it was like a stab in the heart only to find that there was already a deep scar in exactly the same place. For me, I had to women I fell in love with that I relied on with my life, for Susan, I think she used her admiration for you, her need to make you proud to keep herself sane." The last part was said slightly quieter as Harry leaned back onto his chair.

After a minute of silence, Amelia spoke up her thoughts. "I sincerely hope that we can change that future, the Susan I know is timid and keeps to herself, the thought of her taking part in the war is...disturbing, to be honest. Not to mention the way you said it made it sound like it was an obsession"

Violet chuckled softly."Actually, I don't think its that far of...wich reminds me, is it true that you took a dragon down with your bare fist's?" He asked with a tone of fake seriousness.

"Oh Merlin, was it that bad?" She said worryingly to which Violet nodded. "While I did lose my wand during that particular battle I always carry my spare, so I'm sorry to disappoint, but I didn't take a dragon with my bare hands." She said sighing deeply as Violet laughed in amusement.

"All jokes aside, I wanted your input in what I'll be doing for this year." She said seriously as Amelia compose herself.

"The first one is the Quidditch cup, Death eaters attacked just after the finals end. This event was completely independent of Voldemort's return, and while it probably will affect it, I think his to desperate for a body to allow any change of his plans." Amelia nodded as she wrote that particular information done adding a note to add security that was actually competent.

"The next problem is Sirius Black" Amelia looked at him in confusion as he continued explaining. "In my world, he was completely innocent of the crimes he committed, but he also escaped Azkaban in mid-1993, however, I'm still pretty sure that his innocent." Her shocked expression turned into a pensive one.

"Lily Evans did survive the incident" Amelia pointed out as Violet nodded.

"I researched that. She was found unconscious and hospitalised for two days, a memory charm, potion, or maybe even an oath. It's possible that she may not even be aware that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper. From what I've found, James Potter didn't bother telling her much." Amelia flinched it sympathy with that comment. She could understand why she was so mad at him. Lily had come really close with her daughter's custody.

"If you denied to interrogate him, then he may be found missing soon." He said slightly mysteriously, but she immediately got his point.

"You think that 'Someone' would be able to break him out?"

"It's sadly not that difficult, but I'll leave it as hoping that his pulled out of that rock legally." Violet said with a sigh. "The most pressing part is dealing with Voldermorts resurrection"

"Can't we just stop it?" She asked confusingly.

"I've spent years wondering and researching. No, doing so would be a terrible idea. We can't do anything when he's a spirit. The second we destroy one of his Horcrux he will know. The only reason he didn't do anything about his diary was because it sent the memories on how its destruction was a complete accident. We start hunting them down and he'll use another method. Believe me, the only reason hes doing the difficult way is to make a point.

Amelia groaned in annoyance."Couldn't we interfere with the ritual?"

"Not until it's finished. I wondered why only Pettigrew was there. Turns out that anyone entering the circle will disintegrate in a matter of seconds. Pettigrew was the flesh of the slave, his father's bones, while already dead, wouldn't have disintegrated anyhow, and myself, who he used the blood of his enemy."

"So we can't interfere during or before the ritual. And if we prevent Rose's entry altogether?"

"I thought about that. But there's a change that Barty senior placed it before to prevent raising any suspicion. I'm also still not sure how he entered my name, I have many theories, but they just that, theories based on assumption. Add to that that Voldemort is as paranoid and suspicions as Alastor, and I think that we all, including Rose, safer if her names entered." He finished slightly heatedly. He really didn't want to do it, but it really did sound like the safest point for all of them.

Amelia growled in frustration. She was a warrior, not a genius strategist."If we do go ahead with this, what will you do?"

"For starters? Ill cheat as much as possible. Family comes before pride or honour, but ill make sure I can make it as safe as possible."

"Even my Hufflepuff side is telling me that it's acceptable," She said more to herself than to Violet."Well, if that's all ill get started immediately with Sirius Black. Ill contact you in six days and if legally doesn't work then water may slip through cracks." She said as they both stood up and shook hands. It felt slightly strange, while they had just met she already felt closer to her than to most people.

Probably because the apparent fourteen year old in front of her was so similar to herself. Shed lost all of her family, to find that there was still hope. For Violet, it had been preventing the future, and for Amelia, it had been when Susan had been born, less than an hour later from her own mother's death.

"Good luck" Violet wished to Amelia.

This was going to be an exhausting week for the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **A Blue Starred Sky**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Date:** 27, July 2010 **Entry Number:** 218 **Location:** Japan Kyoto (Traditional hotel)

* * *

 _In all honesty? There's a part of me that can't help but completely admire Hermione. I like to think that I'm talented at creating wards and spells. But just by looking up I know that Mione is a genius at the art. The wards she's made to prevent nuclear radiation from entering are admirable. Putting them up? I'm fairly confident I could have managed. Making it all up in the time span of two and a half weeks? Nuh-uh, maybe four or five months, if I'm being incredibly generous._

 _As for Japan? Well, that's actually a fairly long story. It started just after Gabriella joined. She had started telling us about the history of Veela, realising that it was safer for her to tell Veela secrets rather than allow Hermione to follow her with the crazy gleam she always has whenever someone tries to restrict knowledge from her. It never ends well._

 _Anyway. At some point, Ragnok started telling us Goblin history probably reaching the same conclusion of surrendering rather than facing Mione. Which leads to almost a full year of magical history from other races point of view. I will agree that I was completely fascinated by it. It was like reading a fantasy novel. How could have Binns completely messed up the lesson's for us to full asleep? And yes, that includes you, Mione._

 _Anyway. About two to three months ago Alastor and Filius agreed that I was more than capable to carry my own blades with me now that I had finished my 'lessons', which lead to them asking Ragnok if there was a goblin blade I could use instead of the wooden ones we had been using so far._

 _Gabriella didn't take it well. Apparently, while less well known, Veela's are not only quite skilled Weapon smiths but incredibly adept enchanters. And thus the argument between goblin and Veela started as to which of the two races were better. It didn't help that while goblins worked on the blades sharpness and attributes. Veela worked on its balance and magic. So Hermione asked the obvious question. "Why have goblins and Veela never made a weapon together?" The crazy gleam the two strange pairs sent me still terrifies me._

 _What followed was a trip around the world as they made many incredibly dangerous and unstable test for me to try out, until we eventually reached Japan where they perfected the weapon they were looking for. While the experience will scar me for life, I don't regret it, since Mione ended up taking part in the project and ended up coming up with the main design from the many books she read in Japan. I swear, there isn't a language that women doesn't know._

 _Somehow, during the process, Ragnok started respecting me as a warrior. Apparently, he had expected me to run after the first one, which leads me to today were alongside my birthday present, he gave me a ring symbolising the statues of goblin friends. While he admitted that it wouldn't do me much good with the goblin nation practically extinct, any goblin that I encounter will know that I hold the trust of the king of goblins. Sigh, what happened with just Harry?_

Suddenly he felt two hands cover his eyes from behind, startling him until he heard a voice he could never forget.

"Guess who?" The male sounding voice asked slightly cheeky.

"Purple-eyes, even if you didn't do this practically daily there's no way I wouldn't recognise your own voice." Harry commented in amusement as Dora hugged him.

"I don't do it that often!" She huffed as he returned the hug.

"Of course you don't." He said in a way that sounded as if he was talking to a child. "So what's up?"

"Mione says dinner's ready" She comments not making any effort to move.

Harry immediately tensed in worry. "She didn't-?"

"No, she is never going any was near the kitchen. It was Susan and Daphne's turn today. Oh, Alastor says you shouldn't eat much since you had another training session with us for an hour or two"

"The man will be the death of me" He murmured amusingly as she pulled him up.

"Now now, at least you finally have the badass blade for your birthday." She said pointing at the very same blade.

"You could have gotten one as well" I pointed out as we walked through the holes room.

"And be a test subject of a flame-throwing Veela and an incredibly experienced goblin that enjoys strange weapons even for Goblin standards? Not thank you" She said amusingly before they both broke into a fit of giggles.

"Have you named it yet?" She asked once the two of them stopped laughing.

"As a matter of fact, Hermione found a perfect name" He commented as she raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Oh? Do tell." She asked with the same expectation I held just days before.

"Virtuous Oath"

"That's fitting, especially seeing how her usual naming sense is." She commented after some few seconds. He nodded in understanding. _Honestly? I had expected another Spew. Something like Japanese styled sword made by Goblin, Human and Veela, making it JSGHV._ "She found the name?" Dora asked him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, from a notebook written by someone named Yoko. He apparently made it for a video game he wanted to make one day. Well, before all of this came crashing down. Mione found his notes and they used it as a base for the one they made." He said as he looked out of the window. Almost unconsciously he held Dora's hand for the rest of the walk.

"Oh." She said before a small smile formed on her face. "How very like you, allowing that name to honour a strangers memory in some way" She commented as Harry shook his head.

"Has Alastor found a new base?" Harry asked changing the subject, slightly blushing at the comment.

"He thinks that maybe using a stationary one is disadvantageous, and we should borrow a page from the muggles books and get a moveable one instead." She commented as Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? What is it then?"

"A battleship." She said cheerfully as if she was talking about her favourite sweet's. "One from World War two I think. I'm not sure, to be honest, never was interested in history. Binns just gave me an excuse as to why I failed the OWL." She said as she flashed him a lopish smile.

"Uh-huh. It has nothing to do with the fact that it involved going through hundreds of books then Purple-eyes?"

"I enjoy reading!" She said slightly offended before getting a kiss in the forehead.

"Never said you didn't, but we both now that unlike Mione, neither of us would happily spend the rest of our life reading." He commented as Dora giggled.

"Let's get going before Susan starts shouting at us. We have to get Mione on the way down."

"Library?"

"Where else?" She asked as Harry shook his head, both heading towards the library.

"Doesn't hurt hoping, right?"

"There's a difference between hoping and asking for the impossible handsome." She said in amusement.

"Oh, by the way, what was the name of battleship Alastor was thinking of Purple-eyes?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I know that it was sunk just before the war ended. I think it was called Yamato."

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

 _Left, right. **Block** , side step to the left as you use the body's momentum to **drag** it with you. **Slashing** a straight line at the waist before using the momentum of the blade's cut to make a **circle** shape as you **stab** it into the ground._

 _Cartwheel, use your **magic** to grab the blades **hilt** as you jump and-_

"Haa" Violet voiced echoed in the room as the blade came crashing downwards, effectively cutting the dummy cleanly in half. The blade cutting through part of the ground as she momentarily stopped, panting for air before letting go of the hilt.

"If all humans were as skilled as you are with a blade, then I dare say that our races may have even gotten along." A voice said from behind.

Not bothering to look behind, she smiled, wiping the sweat on her forehead. "I think it's much more likely that we would have needed up killing each other."

"Perhaps, but such is the way of a warrior." Ragnok commented thoughtfully.

After some few seconds of catching her breath, she looked at the king of the goblin nation. "It depends on the warrior's belief." She pointed at the blade half engraved into the ground. "You yourself helped make that blade. We ended up calling it Virtuous oath." She said as he looked at her questioningly, inspecting the blade as a work of art, which is what it was.

Its name at the time had been more of a spin of the moment name from Mione that Dora had enjoyed teasing him. But by the time he had defeated Voldemort, it had become a reminder, to stay true to himself, and to never fall to their level.

It was true, even to this day, he had never cast any of the three unforgivable, and when he had killed, which were many more times than what he had ever wanted to, he had made sure to make it painless no matter who it was, or how much they had caused pain towards others. It was one of the few reasons he was still sane.

"Who else worked on it?" He finally asked.

"A Veela, Filius, the smartest witch of our generation, myself, and the best that muggle technology and ancient craftsmanship had to offer." She said in amusement as she leaned on the wall, sliding down as she reached the ground in exhaustion.

"Had anyone else said that I would have cut off their head" He commented as he continued to inspect the blade.

"And yet the evidence lies right before you. We created it out of desperation, but it was made with a combined effort of races that would have never even thought of the possibility in any other case." She commented before reaching the bottle of water, gulping the contents without an ounce of shame.

"True..." He said as he went back to his own thoughts, admiring the blade even if his current pride wouldn't allow him to say that it was a work like no other. But it was, it really, really was.

"I have a favour I needed to ask, of course, I already paid in advance and the papers are on your desk. But the sooner the requested materials are ready from the first folder the better. The second one I can wait a month or so." She commented to the goblin who simply nodded as he still observed the blade.

"I'm glad I offered you the training facility. You must have made a terrifying man if you could move at that speed with that body. There have been quite some few goblins that have stopped to watch in the hours you've been here." He said in clear amusement.

 _If I remember correctly, Ragnok once mentioned that I put more effort into my training than that of the goblins before the blood war. Which would mean that he probably hasn't seen someone train like this in decades._

Violet shrugged as she put the bottle down. "It's actually not that different. Size is slightly smaller, my balance is slightly off. In all honesty? Give me a month and I'll probably be at ninety per cent. Muscle memory is still there, it's the actual muscle development that's lacking." He commented as the goblin raised his eyebrow before realisation hit him and he sharply turned around and looked at the blade.

"Of course, Veela magic." He finally commented.

"That it is" Violet commented proudly. And he would. He had almost been blown up in thirteen different occasions to get it working. He'd be proud of it even if it was reduced to dust. Not that it would. The things it had cut through didn't even exist in this reality, or at least not yet, and hopefully not ever.

"You were correct, this would not have never been made in a time of peace." He said in a tone that was directed to himself than to Harry. A vicious smile appeared on his face. "Once you are at the top of your game, I would like to request a dual. It's been years since I had a challenge. And centuries since a goblins blade clashed with that of a human. I think it will be perfect to get the youthful ones of my nation into shape. They pride is very sensitive, a human outclassing them with a blade would be a perfect motivation." He said with an evil gleam.

Returning the same maniacal smile Harry looked at the goblin. "I'll look forward to it."

Ragnok could see it, the crazy glim in the girl's eyes of a war veteran that had walked through horror's that goblins would cower from, with the one blade engraved right on front of him. He would need to start working with his axe, it had been years since he had been at the top of his own game.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Harry slowly walked on the water, listening through his headphones the album of 'Don't wake me just yet'. It had been one of the brighter parts of the war. A group of every side had joined together and created a small radio station that was transmitted through the world. Anyone with a radio, magical or not could hear the melodies they played. It had worked like a beacon for many, including the ones in the order, and definitely for Harry.

They suddenly stopped creating new tracks in 2021, and by 2023 none of their music was ever heard again through the radio. It didn't require much intelligence to guess what had happened in both of those years. Gabriella and Harry had recorded every track, from the first, incomplete one to every single one released after that. Small, practically insignificant in the war. But it was these little things that had kept them somewhat sane, allowed them to keep walking through the nightmare that was their planet. Lost in his own thoughts, he looked through his mental checklist, a habit that Mione had made sure to dig in his mind.

Ally with Amelia? Check.

Talk with Ragnok? Check.

Sort out both my on legal papers and economic support for Rose and Lily? Check.

Get a house and setting up its wards? Check and almost completed.

Get Sirius out of Azkaban? Amelia is working on it, but he'll be out in five day's either way.

Prevent the Quidditch World cup incident? Amelia is increasing the security.

Retrieve Yamato? Well, that's what he was doing at the moment. He already got his hands on the necessary warehouse to fix it up, granted he had to use quite some few expansion charms to make it work, and Ragnok had already provided the materials. Witch left the actual magically taxing part of the project. Getting it from under the sea in Japan to England.

Harry sighed as she came to a stop. At this point, she was probably the most powerful magical being on the planet, followed by Voldemort and Dumbledore. An interesting side effect of her magical block is that, what little he had left, had had to increase itself to keep him alive. That would have almost certainly killed him, but the many factors, such as the blood wards and the prophecy had seemingly kept him alive.

The block's had left his magical core at twenty per cent, and his core had slowly grown through almost fifteen years until he had removed them. Ironically, some few years later they found the Horcrux in his forehead, which had cut him down to two-thirds of his magical core. In other words:

100% (Original core) = 66.6%(Core after Halloween) = 16.7 (Magical blocks)

Daphne had gone on an on how he was a medical impossible existence. Honestly? He couldn't really disagree, and had to wonder how he was alive himself. Anyway, the point of the matter was when they had removed the magical blocks. what would have been him at 100 without them, was actually closer to being 125. And then, what would have been him with only the magical blocks at 125, with the Horcrux was closer to 165.

Point of the matter was, by the time Voldemort's soul had been removed his core had been forced to expand more than half its original value. And then came his...achievements. Becoming the master of death, having Hedwig, and later Fawkes as familiar's.

If it were a video game, it would be like some sort of permanent percentage buff.

Hermione had had a mental break down on how he had become so magically powerful, ending up claiming it was the Harry Potter effect and giving up. It had been the one thing she had never been able to figure out. Dora had enjoyed every minute of it as well.

Snapping out of his thoughts he realised that he had already levitated the battleship out of the sea, and was now holding the whole thing, levitated some few meters on top of the sea level. Grateful to whoever invented notice me not charms he attached the portkey to each half of the separated ship, charging each portkey he watched each one disappear with a loud pop, leaving the empty sky were tons of steel had been floating.

Sometimes he wondered whether being master of death was worth it, subconsciously gazing down upon the night coloured stone of the ring. How he had pondered on the idea of bringing them back, to say how much he loved them, to beg for forgiveness for dying for him, or simply to accompany him to his own death. But he had never done it. How could he? The world they had lived in was one that got worse each day, bringing them back would have been even crueller than their death.

And now here she was, stuck in a world were for all she knew her loved ones were a memory, simple memory while the real ones could never recognise him, happily living the normality of they own lives.

It's why he had retrieved Yamato. He didn't need it, actually, it would probably be a disadvantage. But it had been something that his family had made, and something that had become their home. And he was going to rebuild it. Simply because it was home.

Sighing in expiration he apparated back into England as he threw herself on his bed. "At least I've still got the plans and sketches, Morgana knows how much work that will save me."

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

 **So this is my first author note...Salaam!**

 **Anyway's, I wasn't going to put any author notes, but the huge amount's of favourites and views in only five days honestly shocked me. I mean, this was a spin of the moment idea that I came up with less than two weeks ago. As a matter of fact half of what's written is completely improvised. For example, this chapter? Yamato? Came up with it three hours ago when I was playing a battleship game. The sword? Came up with it yesterday an hour before going to bed. You get the point.**

 **I wanted to point out that the chapter's will be from 1000 to 4000 words long simply because I'm doing this as a coping mechanism for studying.**

 **On another note if you recognised Virtuous Oath then you have real good taste in gaming. The sword is a simple combination of words from virtuous treaty and cruel blood oath from Nier Automata, the blade is pretty much the same. Yoko taro was mentioned in the diary conversation, the concept is completely their idea so I take no credit in it.**

 **Also, the automata mention's? Yes, It will be seen in the Diary Pensive entry's eventually. And yes, the ideas was inspired of what if instead of alien and robots it was Voldemort and demons.**

 **Honestly? At the beginning it was what would happen if a war torn Harry that lost anything was turned into an almost 14 year old girl. But now it's more of a 14 year old girl retells her story of the male war veteran that she was as she copes with protecting the people that have yet to die. Honestly, in just some few days I've become invested into this story to the point that it takes preference over Journey of magic.**

 **Cant really think of anything else apart from thanking the comments for pointing out the wrong upload in chapter 4, that was embarrassing…**

 **Anyway's thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did coming up with it. Chau!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **A Blue Starred Sky**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Date:** 23 December 2022 **Entry Number:** 353 **Location:** Britain, Hogwarts grounds

* * *

He let out an almost inhuman scream as he cut the last one down. The lights disappearing from the artificial figure's eyes before him as it fell into two separate halves.

"We finished setting up the initial wards Harry, thought next time you really shouldn't scream in a fit of craziness, I might just mistake you for a Black" Narcissa commented in amusement as Harry leaned on the embedded blade.

"Sorry, force of habit" He apologised, but she had already turned her head, looking at the slightly damaged castle in front of them.

"Never thought I'd ever set foot here again." She said in a slightly distracted tone, something that was incredibly rare from the former Malfoy.

"I know what you mean, even now I'm still feeling the magic accepting me. Almost like I'm returning home" He said wistfully as she nodded in understanding.

"While I'm nowhere near as sensitive, or for that matter recognised by Hogwarts, I can also feel a similar sensation. I'm honestly curious as to what reformed the inactive wards."

"Want to find out?" Harry asked her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Should I fetch Luna and Gabrielle?"

"Not yet, while I don't want us to become too relaxed I think we've earnt ourself's some rest."

"That's good to hear" A familiar dream-like voice said as it's source skipped down the pathway."I was starting to really reach my limit."

"Sor-" He started saying, but was interrupted by the younger women.

"It's okay" She said bluntly looking at him directly in the eye."I know you wouldn't work us to the limit if it wasn't necessary." She said kindly. "Thought you may have slightly gone overbored." She said looking at the surrounding ground, with a slightly amused tone.

There were heaps of metallic bodies, most humanoid, some few much bigger, and usually more powerful. Honestly? He had gone slightly overbored. But his magic had been like a volcano, excited to see Hogwarts after over two decades.

"What is it? Pick on little Harry day?" He said as he rubbed the top of her head in an affectionate manner, effectively messing the already mess she had.

Narcissa decided not to comment on the action. Such an occurrence had become common between the two. Harry was the eldest brother that would spoil her rotten, and Luna was the younger sister that could easily destroy half a country if you messed with her brother. It was actually greatly amusing to watch, and she was slightly jealous. Not that she would say it out loud. She was more than happy to take up the strict Aunt that she played a part of, even if she was fairly certain that only Dobby half believed it. That bull of feather's belonging to Harry even had the audacity to land on her head whenever she went overbored with the act.

"While I'm not sure about the day, you definitely are little" She said doing exactly the same action that he had done to Luna" While not feminine, after fifth year he had grown to be greatly androgynous, reaching just over her neck in height.

"Rub it in why don't you" He said in an adorable pout...as long as you ignored the huge sword that was now in his left hand. But such oddities were something she was accustomed to.

"Hey! You three hurry up! I'm starving, and I don't care what Dobby sais. You get her in one minute or I'm eating without you!" Gabrielle shouted from the top of the hill just passed the entrance of the castle.

"We going now! Don't you dare touch that food before we get there!" Luna shouted back just as childish as the younger women, running up the hill as the two 'Adult's' of the group followed with equal amusement.

"You can run as well Harry" Narcissa commented.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly, even if he was worried that they would eat all the food. It had happened before.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"Thank you for making it so soon Violet." Amelia said to the almost 14-year-old girl in front of her.

"No problem. I was the one that asked you to look into this after all." She commented but Amelia simply shook her head as they both sat down.

"No, the law clearly states that we can not hold someone without evidence for more than two weeks. And it is, in fact, punishable with two decades in Azkaban if you send someone to Azkaban without a trial for more than three days with exception to wartime. Under our own laws, the hole ministry should be there." She said as she let out a sigh.

"Let me guess.'Absolutely not Amelia! It would destroy my perfect image if word got out that Black when there without a trial. It's fine anyway, he was you know whos right-hand man, even though we never actually had any evidence apart from the summer that he was the Potters secret keeper and that he's a black. Now run alone so that I can get bribed by Malfoy or some other Death eater that was obviously imperiused' or something like that." Violet commented in a slight monotone manner as Amelia groaned.

"While not so direct, yes, that is pretty much what he said. My hands are in fact tied up. I'll get fired if I try to reopen the file." She commented in great annoyance towards the minister.

"Pity, while expected I was really hoping we could get him out legally. Oh well. Which reminds me, how's the Quidditch cup security going?"

"Slow, but I'm at least having some progress there. I had to make it so it seemed like a practice course for new graduates. I'm hoping that Alastor's protege will make the difference." Amelia said to herself as she rubbed her templates, not realising Violet's momentarily tensed body.

"I see, hopefully, it will make the necessary difference." Harry said in a slight emotionless tone.

"I hope it does, Fudge forced Alastor to retire last year. The best Auror in decades is too expensive so the fool kicks him out. Arg!" Amelia complained in annoyance. Harry could sympathise, being a leader was stressful, especially with few people.

"Hows Susan doing?" He asked curiously, immediately cheering the women up.

"She's been going through catalogue after catalogue for the ball. I swear it fills like just yesterday that she could hardly walk straight, and now I have to chase after half the school to make sure that they keep they hands off her." She said with a slightly dangerous glint in her eyes as she was lost in probably very dangerous though not suitable for the head of the DMLE.

"That reminds me" He said as he pulled a folder that Amelia noted was practically leaking magic, had it been almost anyone else she would have stunned them, but this particular person was one of the few that had gained he trust, and in the time span of a week to boot. "In here are the name of every death eater, their own ideas in the war, and those that weren't so keen on taking part. I also wrote reports on the Auror's and who thought what and did what during the war." She said as she passed the folder to Amelia.

"Let a drop of blood fall on it and you'll be the only one that can see that content." She said as Violet made an example with her own finger, allowing some few drops to fall from the small cut as a faint glow was emitted from the inside. She noted that the slightly poking outlines moved almost like gears opening to a key, moments later returning to its original form.

"You are aware that blood magic is illegal, right?" Amelia commented.

"Not if it's family magic"

"...huh? But that only wo-"

"I Violet Liliac Ravenclaw, honorary member of the House of Bones, by the former Lady of the house, Susan Bones, offer this as tribute for the current scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones" Violet said in an amused tone as Amelia simply stared at the folder. She was getting used to the teenagers almost insane antics. At least it was a change from the layers of corruption, bribery and manipulations she usually had to deal with it.

Without even commenting she dropped the drops of blood on the envelope, reacting the same way it did to Harry's blood. She carefully opened the folder as she allowed the pages to fall in quick succession.

"This is amazing" She finally breathed out.

"I thought you would find it useful. The first hundred and something pages a solely of people you can trust. While the next hundred and fifty people are either those that you will be able to trust or simply are in it to gain something. The rest is death eater's, they allies, friendships, political goals, crimes, and more." She said as Amelia eyed it as some expensive stake.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Amelia said happily as she started reading through each page.

Knowing that she wouldn't get any other form of interaction from the women. She stood up and bid her goodbyes before leaving. She faintly heard a half hum from the elder women who hardly paid attention. To preoccupied with the treasure chest she had just received. Then again, if the people you've been chasing for years suddenly have every secret spillet on your table then you probably do become slightly obsessive. Violet could understand that feeling. She really could.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"You know. If you wanted to take over the world I don't think it would be an impossible task. And Gringotts wouldn't mind supporting a competent warrior, especially with a huge profit that you would achieve." The king of the goblins said admiring the work that Violet had spent the first few days working on.

"I have no interest in world domination. Too much paperwork, not to mention dictators always die because someone close to them poisoned they drink. No, a lady of an ancient house knows for its intelligence linked to the madhouse of the Blacks is much easier to live in." Violet said barely paying attention to the king standing behind her as she drew the sketch on the paper in front of her.

While not finished, Yamato's separate half had been moulded back together the old fashion way. She had then started shielding the machinery from magic before coating it with protective wards and charms. The hull was mostly done, but since she was breaking into Azkaban tonight she decided to be at full power rather than get caught because she didn't take her job seriously.

"I expected you to hire muggles to work on it. Not do it yourself. I admit, I find myself surprised that you also share the art of creation." He commented, moving every few seconds from looking at the plans to observing the ship.

Violet snorted in amusement."No. There isn't a single muggle that I'd hire capable of the job that wouldn't recognise this beauty. A pity that the higher-ups didn't get the chance to properly use her."

"Oh?" The goblin asked curiously.

"I'm no expert in her history. But I know that had she taken part in World war one instead of world war two, she would have completely dominated the sea. As it is, she was put into service when the air was where the battle took place. Add to that that they hardly had the fuel to power her and were reluctant to send her since it would be a massive blow to morale, and she pretty much became a floating hotel."

"But?" The goblin asked knowing that there was a point to the story.

"It was a combination of bad timing and bad luck."

"The Imperial Japanese Navy's organise a suicide, last resort mission codenamed Operation Ten-Go used pretty much everything they had left. They were losing and were massively outnumbered. Unfortunately, their enemies decoded their message, learning Yamato's position." She shook her hand at the whole thought of the war, as much as she admired Japanese culture, every country had they moments when they completely messed up.

"Honestly? The main problem was that they were sent in the middle of the day, in the middle of the sea, with hardly any air support. And that was they downfall, 280 bomber and torpedo bombers. The battle lasted just over fifteen minutes, but it was a bloodbath. Her top speed was slightly reduced, however, a huge number of her anti-aircraft weapons were destroyed, sharply curtailing her effectiveness."

"The second attack was ten minutes later, a coordinated strike. She was completely Overwhelmed by the number of targets, with practically no anti-aircraft guns. Her speed was reduced by half and she was immediately engaged in a third attack, she was hit by bombs, torpedos, mines, you name it and she was taking it head-on. It's why she's known as one of the greatest naval legends."

"Don't get me wrong. I believe the Japanese were on the wrong side, but that doesn't stop me from admiring three thousand men going against impossible odds who knew they were going to die for their homeland. Even if I disagree with a huge majority of their actions" She said as she put the pencil down, sighing as she looked at the huge, half-constructed ship in front of her.

"I feel that there's more to this story." He commented as she nodded.

"I can relate. I've lost count how many times I was on that beauty, for hours running from her left to right fighting demons the size of buildings, automatons boarding the place as we fought to make sure they didn't disable the engines. As we desperately fought, trusting the ones inside to fix the hull. Honestly, there were times when I thought it was it, and some traitorous part of me was fine with it, I would die on my home, with my family, fighting side by side in what we believed in. Ironically the Death Eaters never worked out what we were using to travel. Pureblood idiocy I say. I probably will never fight for my life onboard of Yamato again, but it doesn't mean that she has memories that have made me almost obsess over her."

"By the way, I found something in you vault that might interest you, he said placing the carefully wrapped package on the table. Leaving not soon after, leaving the not so young girl to open it.

Of course, he already knew her reaction to the find, which was why he had left moments later. It was against his own code to see a warrior at their weakest.

And his prediction proved to be correct. His adept hearing could hear her sobs as she affectionately hugged the pure white egg as if her life depended on it.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Pure-blooded supremacist idiocy. Walking through the cold stone floor of Azkaban Violet ignored the few, half-hearted reaction's people showed her. Not that they would recognise her. She was wearing clothes that couldn't be linked to her, namely robes, and had her hood covering most of her face. Add that it was difficult to see in the always dark stoned prison and she was almost a ghost in the half-insane rock.

She momentarily wondered if the dementors were the cause of the bad weather, since they had eventually reached roughly five hundred thousand in population before they had managed to figure out how to harm them. The constant storm in the sea had started at roughly the same time, so it was possible.

Purebloods, for some reason unknown to her, but she guessed money, had decided to leave the hole place to Dementors, not a single human that wasn't a prisoner to stop her. It had been the first thing Amelia had changed after his fifth year, and one of the few actions they had been able to take before she was murdered. The Dementors lurking the outside walls ignored her, probably smelling they own kinds blood on her. To them, she was an anomaly, something that could harm them, and as long as she didn't attack them, they would stay wary of her but would definitely attack the second she lowered her extensive occlumency shield's. And did they almost slipped her grasp when she saw the only person she had considered her father.

Well, he was her father, but that was a headache that she couldn't be bothered to go through again. Minerva had been very amused after she had slipped into her Scottish swearing face for the first few hours talking about her favourite ex-students idiocy. Violet could really sympathise with Minerva's suffering whenever she thought of the Marauders.

"Sirius Black?" She asked in an unrecognisable voice. Mione's voice altering charms to compete with tonks natural one.

He looked much worse than what he remembered, but he had escaped for over half a year by the time they had met.

"Hmmm" He commented clearly not paying attention.

"Sirius" No response.

"Padfoot?" While that did get some form of response, it was incoherent.

A slight annoyance passed his face as he put up a silencing charm. This man had already caused him a colossal headache with the blood adoption discovery, a small amount of revenge was justified, right?

"Padfoot, quick, McGonagall found out who covered her office with catnip, she's coming after us!"

The effect was comical. The man-child let out a yelp as he jumped up in panic clearly not expecting to find black stones instead of the castle that he had probably just visualised.

As he spotted her, he sent her a glare. "That wasn't funny" He commented.

"It's what you get for ignoring me when I'm trying to bust you out." She commented unimpressed, love him or not he could sometimes get on her nerves.

"Don't want to leave, I deserve to be here" He commented as she left a breath of annoyance out. She had expected him to be difficult.

"Oh? And why do you deserve to be here?" She asked in fake curiousness.

"I'm guilty of letting my brother die. I deserve to rot in hell, but Azkaban comes close."

"Oh? So you told the Potter's where they lived? Murdered James Potter before taking Voldermort to Lily Potter and let him send the killing curse towards you goddaughter." He hit the right mark because in a second Sirius was holding a bar in each hand glaring with a crazy gleam in his eyes.

"I'd never do that" He roared.

"Brilliant, so you leaving with me" She said cheerfully. Sirius blinked, and did so again.

"Didn't you hear me, I deserve to-"

"So you saying you don't care about you goddaughter?" She interrupted.

"Of course I do, but-"

"You do realise Lupin has cut all contact's. Leaving an economically poor Lily to take care of her daughter, and that the purebloods keep getting close to getting Rose's guardianship, you know, the 'imperiosed' ones like Lucius Malfoy, or worse, the Lestrange family." She finished as fear struck into his eyes. Narcissa had told him what had been the cause of Bellatrix insanity.

"You can get me out of here?"

"If we leave now, you'll be out of here in roughly 12 minutes" She said cheerfully as he looked thoughtful for a second before nodding.

"I'll do it."

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"Was that necessary?" He said moments after landing in her sitting room.

"I was trained by Alastor? You know, the man that says there's no such thing as too careful?" She said explaining her 23 apparition's into different sides of the country, three including France, and two in Spain. - It's not paranoia when you have a Dark Lord with Demons, psychopathic murderers and Automatons with deadly sharp blades after you head.-

"That makes sense, so much sense..." He groaned in clear understanding. His attention was caught when the stranger in front of him removed the cloak, leaving a teenage girl wearing jeans, a shirt and jacket standing in front of him.

"So a sixteen-year-old broke me out of Azkaban. Yep, I've finally lost it."

"Actually I'm fourteen nearly fifteen."

"So why did you break me out of Azkaban." The man said rubbing his templates.

"Gee, why would I want to break out my innocent father out of the hellhole. I don't know? Make a guess."

"Oy! It's a reasonable question, I may have been in there for years, but...I don't...think...that..." He stopped talking as he registered what she said."WHAT? FATHER?"

"Yes, you know, the male parent?" She said rolling her eyes.

"That- no, I mean..."

He never finished that incoherent sentence as he lost consciousness. Violet sighed as she wandlessly caught him, levitating him into one of the guest room's while hitting him with every cleaning charm she knew. After leaving in the sewers for almost a month that was an extensive list.

All the while Sirius last thought was that he should have listened to Lily back in fifth year when she told him to stop falling around. It had come back to bite him in the oddest way as well.

Sighing, Violet walked outside into the finished circle. In the middle laid the pure white egg as it absorbed the moonlight in itself. He had recognised it immediately. His beautiful, lovable owl was calling him from inside. He hoped and hoped that his familiar would be able to reincarnate, and she had, his brilliant familiar had.

Hedwig, by all rights, was her own species, with Caladrius and possibly Phoenix blood in her. The possibility of reincarnation would have been high if it hadn't been for the fact the flow of magic itself by the time she had died had completely been unstabilized.

Brought out of thought, his brilliant white familiar let out a cry as the egg started to crack, letting out a pure white glow. Closing his eyes from the brightness, he felt a sudden weight on his head that he had sorely missed, even when it had once been so much heavier once upon a time.

She embraced the mostly owl who affectionately rubbed her head on his as she broke down into tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **A Blue Starred Sky**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Date:** 13, April 2028 **Entry Number:** 426 **Location:** Unknown **Prediction:** Southern side of former Germany.

* * *

The green-eyed silhouette allowed his spear to release its thunderclap, echoing through the empty whet plain, with the remainders of former structure's, covered by the now hundred's of metallic bodies. Almost unseen flashes of blue lightning followed as the bodies continued to fall, some putting up a better fight then other's. Some few even took a minute or two of exchanged blow's. The problem with Automatons was that magic was highly ineffective against them. The best you could use was an explosion charm. But for it to actually be effective it required a huge reserve of magic simply to take down some few.

"Tch" He had lost concentration again.

Using the heavy blade, he allowed gravity to take effect as it came crashing down cutting the opponent in half. In an instant he made a cut with his spear as the sword reappeared in his right hand, using the momentum he had created with the spear to allow it to spin in the air as he jumped sideways and once again allowed gravity to take effect as the blade dug into the chest of the automaton hitting the ground with an echoing thud.

A Back Handspring as he caught the spinning spear, allowing the sword to disappear into crystallised fragments as he blocked the automatons blade, taking a quick step to the left allowing it to lose balance, swiping a clean cut as the last of the lot fell onto a pile of rubble.

Nuremberg? Maybe? Now that he thought about it, wasn't it a headquarters and an important site for military production during world war two? Honestly, it was almost depressing how many parallels world war two and the current war, not probably genocide is closer. At this point, Earth couldn't really be compared to the time before the war. It was all a pile of rubble.

Well, what was left of land at least? At some point, something had changed Earth's course around the sun. Not that it mattered. With the amount of material's in the sky, it was a miracle that some light still managed to pass through.

Had it already been four years since he had last fought Riddle? He'd come so close as well. He mentally chastised himself forming a pout. 0.6 seconds! That's by how much his spear had missed Riddles chest as it had disappeared through the portkey.

And the devastation to Earth had been done. Not that there was really much point in living on since...well, the start of 2010...but still! Turned out they battle clashing had been slightly more powerful than what either had expected. Gabrielle had commended it was probably closer to a level 12 magnitude Earthquake that had torn the surface of their planet apart, leaving few places of land still undamaged...at least by that battle.

And that had left their planet with floating debris and well, islands, leaking magic as they span around the planet. Hogwarts wards had been able to resist it, but they wouldn't last much longer. Honestly? He could probably kill himself now and Riddle would still probably die. On the off chance, and it was practically non-existent, that they had missed one of his disgusting soul container's, then, well...He let out a slightly crazed laugh. Luna had, not less than a year ago, figured out that the Earth would eventually full course to the point that it collided with the Sun. Not even a Horcrux would survive that!

Shaking his head almost as if he was trying to get rid of the slight crazed faze, he brought his thought into the present. This would be the third to last division, leaving two more on his list. Sighing he took a deep breath as he let his body take a break. Even with magic enhancing his body, there was a still limit's that the body couldn't surpass. And what was coming would definitely require him to squeeze that limit.

And there it was! An inhuman roar sounding through the country snapped him out of his thoughts, pulling the lance's short blade out of the rubble as he manifested Virtuous Oath floating at a small distance from his back. Luna had gone into a crazy fit of giggles when Narcissa had asked why he didn't levitate the weapon instead of carrying them around.

Sighing he turned around as he saw the silhouette of a huge titan at the distance slowly walking towards him. There always was one whenever he attacked a division base. It was slightly funny. Purebloods had gone on an on how muggles were simply bugs to squash. He wondered how Narcissa's fool of a husband would have reacted if he had been alive to see this particular sight. It would have been greatly amusing.

He jumped onto the former motorcycle, now motorbike that Sirius had left him. The sidecar long gone, the surviving bike let out a roar as he placed the spear with Virtuous Oath. Heading at top speed towards the titan ignoring the debris in his path.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Sirius black woke up from the strangest of dreams.

He had been in his tiny, almost comfortable hole, when a teenage girl had dragged him out and used a speedboat! A speedboat, charmed to work around magic, out of everything, to get him out there. Thought he was curious as to why the Dementors didn't attack them, he wasn't about to complete the almost pleasant dream. A silencing charm and off they went, leaving the gloomy place behind.

Once they had reached saw they had apparated into a slightly spacious sitting room that looked no different from the muggle sitting room Lily had organised back in Godric's Hollow. Because of that, he was almost completely sure that his saviour was either a half-blood or Muggle-born, though why he had saved him was beyond him.

And that was when he woke up from the dream. When she had told him that she was his daughter. He left out a small chuckle at the weird dream, wondering if he had finally lost it since he could hardly fill the chill of his dark hole.

"You awake Dad?" A voice asked as he practically jumped into a sitting position, looking at the girl he had momentarily thought of right on front of him.

"You real?" He asked very lamely. She obviously agreed with that assessment, since all she did was raise an eyebrow.

"You know, you not making a great impression. I'll let you off for now since you are, technically speaking, bed sick, but I'm not going play along with 'Imaginary friends' for the rest of the week."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that, I never thought I'd get out of Azkaban, much less get broken out. And by my illegitimate daughter no less." The young girl initially softened moments before a slightly mischievous glint ignited in her eyes.

"Actually, that's not quite true." She said enjoying his look of confusion. "I'm legally your heir, Lord Black."

"W-What? I never signed anything! I swear!" He said almost as if was a bad thing.

"I know you didn't, I signed it for you."

"You did what?! Why would you do that? I don't want anything to do with that family, much less been in charge!"

It slightly irritated him when she sighed in annoyance. "For starters, as Lord Black, I can legally manipulate the Ministry to get you a trial. As Lord Black, when cleared, we can use that position for you to protect Rose. And as Lord Black, you'll be able to kick them into place to actually do their job!" He gaped at the girl in front of him as the idea of being free was pictured in his mind. HIs thought then caught on as he looked at the girl.

"Do they know? Lily and Rose I mean?" He felt a slight pain when she shook her head, conjuring a chair as she sat down next to him, placing the tray on the nearby table as she passed one of the potions to him.

"No, Lily truly believes that you were the secret keeper, and Rose was just over the age of one. Telling them with no evidence would be pureblood level idiocy." She said slightly sadly. "Did she know about the change?" She asked as he flinched, not answering the question looking anywhere but at her. She gave him a look at a level only two other women had given him. "I suppose commenting on the stupidity of that ideas is unnecessary." She said almost as if she was telling of a child, before pointing at the potion he was holding. "Drink it. If we getting your name cleared you can't look like a maniac."

"Thanks." He said drinking the surprisingly not so bad tasting potion. His mind felt slightly clearly as a thought came to mind. "Sorry, I never got your name. I'm a terrible father." He said lamely.

"Violet, and don't worry, with the story I'm about to tell you Ill be the worse daughter you could have ever hoped for." She said slightly worryingly, picking his interest.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"So let me get this straight." He said rubbing his templates. "You-" He said pointing at the former male now daughter in front of him."-are my alternative dimension goddaughter male form from a war in roughly thirty years. Who lost both parent's and pretty much raised yourself into a war veteran?" He said as she nodded nervously in an incredibly tense way.

While strange it wasn't something to be so nerves about was it? Sure, it was beyond strange, but what did she expect him to do, say he didn't want anything to do with her? Same dimension or not she was still his daughter that he had blood adopted. She was his responsibility. Even if she wasn't she had put her own neck at risk dragging him out of Azkaban and was now helping him recover when everyone thought that he was a traitorous murdering psychopath. So why did she look like he was deciding whether to execute her or not? A sudden, very bad thought came to mind.

"Violet? Who did you live with after your parents were murdered?" He asked worryingly, slowly being overtaken by panic as she didn't answer. She mumbled something incomprehensible, probably hoping that he wouldn't push, but he kept staring, and she eventually gave in.

"Aunt Petunia" Eyes widening in horror he practically jumped out of bed and embraced the young female former godson now daughter as tightly as he could.

"I'm sorry, I messed up in both worlds. But I'm proud of you. Hell, you brought him down after losing everyone years after the war started. Look at me, I gave up the second James died even though Rose, Lily, and now you needed me. But I am proud of you, so bloody proud!" He swore as he faintly heard a soft sob coming from the small girl.

He was a father now! And didn't that sound weird? 'I' and 'father' in the same sentence. What had they been thinking when they blood adopted Rose/Violet? Granted, they'd been drunk. But still!

She may have been a war veteran. But it was easy to tell that she hadn't really ever had the chance to be a child. From what he understood. She'd been a child thrown at the front to lead a war that really had nothing to do with her. And she'd done it simply because no one else would.

Older than him or not, and wasn't that a strange thought, he had already gotten attached to the girl former unknown godson. And since she was his daughter, it was his responsibility to look after her. He had already messed up by not taking care by Rose. And besides, a former war veteran now fourteen-year-old daughter was still better than a spoiled pureblood believing in blood supremacy.

All in all, Sirius thought he had the better deal.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Escapes from Azkaban! Was written in bold words at the top of the newspaper. It had taken them over a week to discover his escape. But his daughter former unknown godson was looking at the picture of the newspaper, then at him before repeating the action with a raised eyebrow. "Was all the mad screaming madness necessary?" She finally asked as he buried his face in his hands.

"No? I kind of lost it at that point. I honestly don't remember much." He said almost lamely as she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. If anything now we have evidence that they knew you where sent there without a trail. So, in the long run, we can use it to get you free."

"This still seems surreal" He commented almost dreamily.

"Careful Padfoot, complex words may reverse any healing we've done so far." She commented.

"Hey" He protested in slight amusement."Besides, both ways that you woke me up weren't exactly mature."

"True, but you fall for the Minerva is after you" She commented. "Not that I blame you, had it been my Aunty Minerva you would have been in detention for life. You gave her, and for that matter, all of us a massive headache by blood adopting me." She said as she handed out the dishes to the crazy house elf.

"I still don't understand why you let him be here." He complained glaring at the house elf, who gladly glared back.

"Because I don't trust you to clean after yourself, now get dressed, we going out to get the paperwork sorted." She said as if she were talking to a child. Not that she was completely wrong, he wasn't the most mature of the lot after all...

Ignoring his daughter he went for the last piece of bacon when a blur of white appeared and disappeared on top of it for a second. It was that dam feathered ball again! She'd been stilling his food whenever Violet wasn't around. Oh! Shed act like an angel when he was petting her, spoiling her or simply saying how amazing she was. But the second his back was turned she was the white bacon stealing demon!

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"My hand hurt's" The man-child complained as he gladly grabbed the ice cream she had given him. She shook her head in amusement and expiration.

"Take it like a man, it was only some few hours." She said unimpressive.

"Few? FEW? That was almost eight hours! Minerva's detentions were more fun than that!" He continued complaining. While she was acting annoyed, he could tell that she was enjoying the pointless complaint more than he was.

"I'll make sure to tell her that." She commented as his eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't!" He said in a terrified like manner. Not that he was acting much. The women, as amusing as it was to prank her, had had her moments where she had scared him out of his mind.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously looking at the sea-side as his strange daughter opened the door to the huge building seemingly isolated from the rest. He was sure that he heard her say the word home, but that thought process was interrupted when he entered the oversized room. His daughter, as weird as she could be, was awesome.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"Please behave" She said hugging him affectionately. Sometimes he had to wonder which of the two was the adult here.

"I will, I promised not to leave the house." He repeated not for the first time. Had it been anyone else? He would have happily broken that promise in a matter of seconds.

However, his daughter was giving him the terrified eyes. The fact that she had seen him dye once probably was what cemented his decision. That, and she had also installed a huge gym for him to use alongside a Tv and PlayStation.

Almost as if she could read his thoughts, which she could, hed been practising occlumency for the past most, she whispered for that no one could hear them."I'll try to go home daily, I am the descendant of two Marauders after all." She commented as her Owl landed on her shoulder.

"Remember to study. But not too much, having fun is important. Oh! Make friends and cause some mischief, and make sure that Snivelous is involved in at least one of them." He said slightly sternly as she shook her head in amusement before walking into the train compartment, waving back at him before disappearing in the train.

It felt strange. He never would have pictured himself seeing his daughter off to Hogwarts. Much less one that probably had nothing to learn at school. Now that he thought about it she was about to mess with three schools by not only sabotaging their event, but by also messing with Voldemort. He was so proud! He quickly left the station as it started getting crowded. While she had said the glamour would last for another hour he wasn't going to take any chances. It had cost him his family once, never again was he going to let his overconfidence get the better of him.

Violet, on the other hand, was having an internal mental break down as she looked for an empty compartment, finding one almost immediately as she put her trunk at the top before sitting down appearing incredibly bored.

She wasn't. Forgetting for a moment that she would see Hermione again, she was going to see a dozen, if not hundreds of people that she had seen die, many of whom she had considered family. Sighing she put up some overpowered notice me not charms on the door before getting her notebook out and starting the sketches of Yamato's interior. While the exterior was finished, including the engine and weapons. The room's had the claustrophobic feeling that they had changed over the years that she sorely missed.

However, this time she had over a decade of ideas an abundance of materials that they hadn't been able to use last time. Calming herself down she spent the next few hours working on the sketches starting with the command room. While she was a beauty, she was still, after all, almost a century old in his standards.

It had started getting dark when someone snapped the door open causing him to jump up pointing his wand to the intruder before almost as quickly pulling it down seeing the person in front of him. He inhaled very deeply to the point that his legs almost gave out.

"I-I knew you'd make a great girl, Harry!" The person in front of him jocked, even if it came out closer to a choke.

"Mione?" He whispered, his brain just having crashed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **A Blue Starred Sky**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Date:** _21, December 2012_ **Entry Number:** _242_ **Location:** _Russia, Novaya Zemlya_

* * *

Hermione Granger hadn't had the best of life, and, in all honesty? Shed probably lived through one of the worst times possible. But she would swap it for anything in the world. Her first friend, that quickly became the world to her, had stuck with her through thick and thin, even when she had gone behind his back and told Minerva about the broomstick. He hadn't held it against her, though he had made it very clear that he was disappointed that she hadn't trusted him to listen to her.

That being said he had quickly forgiven her, probably more desperate for her company than she was his. She was more than well aware that he would pretty much let her get away with anything as long as it wasn't too dangerous.

On the other hand, meeting Dora had been a strange process of experiences. From the amusement of watching her squirm whenever she had to hide her identity to whenever she fell on top of Harry that both tried and failed to catch her in almost every occasion. She would be the first one to admit that she had an ever so slight Enforcing sadism tendency.

It had gotten weird when her two best friends had dated each other. She tried being happy for them, truly, she had. Continuously telling herself she saw them as siblings, and she would get used to it, she really had, but she didn't. She had felt out for the few months they had dated, and had been absolutely terrified when they'd both asked to speak with her privately. The thought that her jealousy had lost her both friendships had been one of her worst fears come true.

She had been so terrified, that when Dora explained that she had talked with Harry, and he had agreed with her that they wanted to try a three-way relationship with her. She'd been so socked, that for the first time she couldn't process the thought, or for that matter speak. She had simply nodded her head as she broke down in tears.

The following 14 years had gotten from bad to worse, but Hermione had not one, but two people that loved her in ways that her extensive vocabulary simply couldn't describe. Only the lost contact with her parents, which through those times meant almost certain death, had dampened her mood.  
And now, here she was in Russia out of all places at a former nuclear testing site. They'd been making good progress, well, until everything went quite south. Harry's luck really was a terrifying force to reckon with.

"Venena Conscidisti!" Someone shouted as she just barely dodge the dark spell. Moving behind the column before returning an equally deadly spell.

Not hearing anyone approach she took a second rest as she recomposed herself. Studying everything that had occurred in the time span of ten minutes.

The three of them had been duelling Malfoy, Bellatrix and Riddle, the rest of the order taking on their forces. During the chaos of the collapsing enemy headquarters, Voldemort had fled as the two of them chased after him while Dora rapped things up with his death eaters.

She'd gotten separated from Harry when they run into a small group of death eaters, none particularly powerful, but neither particularly intelligent, which sometimes could be a deadly combination.

"Impedimenta" Harry cast as she sent her own spells, initiating a quick dual between both groups.

In the corner of her eye she spotted Harry sidestepping to the left as he petrified the last of the men in front of him. With only one left on her own. If only all their fights could be this easy then-.

"Bombarda Maxima!" He shouted just as her spell hit him in the chest. _Oh come one!_ She mentally chastised herself as the spell hit the wall behind them. It only took her a second to register what happened as the wall started looking slightly damper.

Before she knew it Harry had shouted 'run' to her, following his order without a moment of hesitation as she saw small cracks starting to grow as water started leaking through, almost immediately she saw the water pressure from the sea start to enter the underground room as she run towards the stairs. The water level having already reached the bottom of her feet when she started running upwards.

And once she had reached the top of them, she had looked back to realise that they had gotten separated. Only the fact that she could feel his magic stopped her from running back down to check.

And now, here she was, duelling minor fry when he was probably fighting Riddle in Morgan knows what dangerous way.

"Kicking the door open when 'Alohomora' didn't so any sign to work, she was greeted with Voldemort just some few meters in front. Having just completed a demon summoning.

 _A level ten, of course. The one the books say to never summon._ She both yelled and complained mentally.

"Hastam glacies" She vaguely heard Harry casting as he appeared from another of the many doors from the building. Riddle raised his wand, creating a shield of his own, recontinuing they dual as her conscience couldn't help but dread the red light that was emitted at roughly a kilometre from them on top of the snow of the island.

A loud road echoed through the land as a claw seemed to appear from the red nothingness, followed by a hand, then some sort of arm. A huge, demonic being of complete pitch black emerged. The only exception was the inside of its wing, blood red, and it's indescribable and unrecognisable facial features, emitting an ominous red of the same intensity.

She wasn't sure how, perhaps he had just realised that he had no control over it, but she had managed to hit him with Fiendfyre, hopefully making it painful before the now 1000 meter tall demon started going berserk. Trusting her lover to take care of Riddle she had used everything she had to bring the creature down.

Studying ways to defend from nuclear radiation had its advantages. And she had used them all. The Tsar Bomba theory that she had found days before had really helped. But she had gotten overconfident, as the demon screamed in agony in the magical cage, she felt, or rather, couldn't feel her left arm.

Adrenaline had clouded her mind, she was losing blood, and her wand had been lost somewhere as she fell to the ground. At least she had the pleasurable satisfaction to see the demon get torn to particles, the ugly scar she left on Riddles face, and her lover forcing the already exhausted Dark Lord to flee.

She could faintly hear their voices, Dora's and Harry's. The best part of her life for sure. Even better than books. Not that she would tell them of course, she had a reputation to uphold. She smiled softly as everything went pitch black.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Hermione almost let out a scream as she jolted awake in her room. The oddity had confused her. The house had been destroyed in the early stages of the war, but it was definitely her room. Only that it wasn't. There were no photos of her two best friends hugging her. No photo of the end of her first year with her first friend. Only some few photos of her with her parents.

Thank Morgana for her need to write things down, since without them she wouldn't have a clue about what was happening. And she had figured it out. She was in the past, but at the same time, it wasn't their past. As she read through the diary, she found that there was no friendship between herself and Harry, since, in fact, Harry didn't exist.

Rose Potter was his very poor comparison of a substitute.

She had met Rose on the train, and Rose had been sorted in Ravenclaw. Interesting enough she had been as well. While she wasn't sure what had caused that change she was more interested to know how this had happened. But there was nothing. No friends, no lovers. And she had cried herself back to sleep.

Interacting with her parents had helped, shed sorely missed them. But it wasn't the same as Dora dragging her out of the library to do some new sport, or Harry and her coming up with some new interesting piece of magic. She snorted at that particular memory. It usually turned out to be an impossible aspect of ancient magic that ignored all laws.

And wasn't that a sweet number of memories. The reconstruction of Yamato had been one of their greatest achievements. It has taken almost half a month to pull it out of the sea and then reconstruct it to the point that it could be sued. Joining the two halves together hadn't been particularly difficult, no, it had been having to reconstruct the more detailed parts, such as the main gun and don't even get her started with the inside! They'd ended up using a half falling apart ship which they worked on whenever they had the time to. Even using the remains of Mushashi in the Sibuyan Sea. Almost an eight months later they had completed the work, the beautiful mother of ships as Dora called it.

Honestly? Right now, if she had the money, she could probably do it between two to three months. It had been the need to scavenge through what little was left of Japan that had caused the construction to take so long. That, and the need to actually learn how to build one. It was times like those she thanked God for giving her an Eidetic memory.

Of course, there was also the creation of Virtuous Oath and the wards protecting them from radiation. But neither had been so demanding on her, and it had brought a sense of satisfaction to her.

So she had spent the month drifting around her parent house, going through the many fond memories and trying to forget that she now had to go through puberty again, up to the point where she was on the train. She was heading to the bathroom to get change when she came to a sudden stop. The magic, while incredibly well hidden, was something she could never forget. Practically running in the direction her magic told her so she slammed the door open.

It wasn't the beautiful and annoying bird sitting next to the girl that had given it away. It wasn't even the exact same taste Harry had sown when they'd forced him to try being a girl. For that matter, while encouraging. It wasn't the sketches of Yamato that the girl was drawing. It was the way she held herself, using her knees to sketch, biting her lip while she tried to figure something out that was getting on her nerves. But most importantly, it was the way she looked at her that only Harry had been able to do.

She could have reacted many ways, but the Darkest Lady of the three had her pride to keep, so instead, she tried joking. "I knew you'd make a great girl, Harry!" It came out as a slight choke, but the girl in front of her hardly seemed to pay that attention to that detail.

"Mione?" He whispered, almost as if he was seeing a goddess. Not that he wasn't, but she would have preferred goddess of magic, or perhaps goddess of Law, or something intimidating instead of out of love. But she simply nodded, not fully aware of herself. Who was she kidding? She honestly thought she'd never see him again.

It was obvious he- err, she had had the same line of thought. Had he actually enjoyed the Polyjuice experiments? While she didn't mind if he did, seeing him squirm in the body of the opposite gender had been half the fun for her Sadistic tendencies. But that thought of line was broken when the notebook went flying and she was engulfed by a slightly smaller girl crying on top of her.

Not that she could use it as blackmail, she was crying as well returning the hug just as tightly.

"H-how are you..." She started speaking almost incoherently.

"In this world? I have no idea." She said slightly annoyed of having to admit that fact. Not so male Harry let out a chuckle, knowing full well what she was thinking.

"Morgana, I never thought I'd be able to hold you again." He murmured causing Hermione to tighten her grip around him, not licking the thought any more than he did.

"Not that I'm complaining, since you quite smooth on the eye, but I'm interested in knowing what happened to you gender young lady." Hermione said in a slight joking manner. He reacted differently than what she expected. Instead of the blushing mess he usually was it was a sad, very affectionate smile he flashed her.

She hadn't realised it at first, but he was slightly different. Mature maybe? No, he had always been mature. Wiser? No that wasn't it either. She examined him, and apart from his body, there wasn't any difference she could note. Until she looked at him in the eye.

Old. He seemed older. Not that she cared about age, since Dora had been years older than her, but she couldn't help but worry about that though. She assumed that, since he was here, that he had died not long after she had. But what if...?

"Harry?" She asked tentatively as he hummed in response. "How long has it been since I died?" Before she even finest the sentence he tensed up.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that." He said in a quiet tone. "You died on the 21st of December, 2012. Interesting date by the way." He commented as she snorted in amusement. "I died a day after I got Riddle." She held his hand tightly, not licking where the conversation. "I died the 31 of October in 2028"

"I'm so sorry." She said as she held him tightly." I left you for 16 years because I was careless."

"No, you don't need to apologise. You here with me now. That is more than enough."

"Always the Virtuoso one." She chastised him affectionately. "Harry?" She said as he hummed in response. "Are you going to tell me why your chest is soft?" She asked again in amusement as he became a blushing mess. .Planed!

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"Another Harry effect it is." Mione groaned as she leaned back onto her seat.

"Sorry." He commented good naturally in amusement as she snorted.

"So, what's the plan from here onwards?" She asked sitting up straight. Still massaging her templates.

"Since you were sorted into Ravenclaw, that actually makes it easier." He said as she nodded. "How do the dorm's work anyway?"

"We can share. This Hermione was as bad as I was at the start of the first year. Practically no one talked to her, so she had her own room." She commented, not missing the pained look the adorable creature that just happened to be her lover flashed her.

He nodded thoughtfully. "I already started building up an alliance with the goblins and Amelia. Which means all that's left is for us to make a clear impression at Hogwarts and build up resources." He said as she nodded in understanding.

"What do we do about Crouch Junior?" She asked already expecting the answer.

"For now we leave him. If he disappears, Riddle would probably panic and appear earlier than what we expecting. The sad fact of the matter is that we aren't ready for a full out confrontation." He explained. She could only nod, having reached the same conclusion.

"Harry?" She asked as he hummed questioningly. "If you here, do you think Dora could be as well?" She continued immediately feeling her lover tense and look at her in the eye thoughtfully.

"It's...not impossible." He finally commented as she nodded. Leaving the compartment in silence as they enjoyed each other's comfort.

While a wishful thought, she wasn't sure what she would do either if she met with a Nymphadora that didn't recognise her.

"I can she Hogsmeade." She commented slightly excitedly. She hadn't seen the magical village untouched by the war for years, and that, at least for her, cheered her up.

"I've missed this sight." He said as they both saw the town lights from the village.

"I know." She said as she gently kissed him...or rather her on the lips. Merlin how much she'd missed this.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Harry walked into the hall following slightly behind the tiny first year's that only seemed younger due to his mental age. Stopping behind them leaving some distance as Aunty Minerva...no, Professor McGonagall began to call their names one by one. He needed to get back into that habit before something awkward was said. Slightly uncomfortable with the number of eyes on him. But a month ago, the people in here was almost ten times that had been on the planet, if not more. It was a strange sight to get used to. A quick glance at Mione and he could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable as well, especially seeing how she sat alone.

Unlike in his youth, he could tell the difference between each professor. Filius was...argh! Professor Flitwick's gaze that could be mistaken as curiosity and excitement, held a hidden amount of analytical observation. More than not at the level of a warrior that was studying potential allays and foes.

Minerva was the same stoic self as she had always been, though he could now see a slight level of annoyance from the way she moved. She had confessed that while she had always enjoyed seeing new students, the shorting had always been her job, which required her to stand up for sometimes over half an hour.

Severus Snape sat slightly at the edge, what most would think was a cold and bored glare, was actually an incredibly analytical mind that was carefully studying every one student that sat at the stall. Even after all these year's, Harry hadn't been able to figure out on whose side he was. There was a chance that he had only been obsessed with his mother, and he hadn't cared for James or his death, but on the other, there was a chance that he really had loved her. And hadn't he protected him? Even to his death, he hadn't told a soul about the Hoxcrusis. At the very least Harry was sure the other world Snape had hated Riddle, so there was a high chance this one did as well.

Professor Sprout sat near Severus much more excited for the shorting than most that were present. While he had liked the kind motherly teacher, he had hardly had the chance to know her. She had stood her ground as Hogwarts fall, buying time for the students to flee, taking down Death Eaters before retreating into the tallest towers before completely burning it, leaving but slight ruins. Not a suicide attempt as it was a sacrifice, since she had destroyed the book of accepting students that would have given away every location of every muggle born and half-blood under the age of eleven.

Bathsheda Babbling was also present. The second youngest of the teachers, who had been an amazing teacher during his OWL's and NEWT's. He wasn't sure what had happened to her after the fall of Hogwarts. But she had probably gone down with an explosion. As he had found out in his seventh year, she was obsessed with those. They had started to form a friendship of shorts as she taught the trio everything she knew about wards to protect Hogwarts. At that point, everyone had bet every one of their hopes on Harry to rid them of Riddle, only that she, unlike most, had done what she could to help by teaching him.

But the one that really pulled his attention was the muggle studies professor. Lily Evans, once known as Lady Potter. She was slightly older, but just as beautiful as her pictures in his photo album, but more than anything she looked incredibly stressed out. Excluding the fact that she probably thought Sirius was after her daughter, there was probably the fact that she was a single mother raising her daughter while being a full-time teacher. When he got his hands on Remus...

Snapping Mione's sadistic influence of him he observed the man he had once loved and admired, Professor Albus Dumbledore, who really fitted the kind, happy go lucky grandfather, that he had loved. Dumbledore stood as the hall quieted, smiling kindly as he spoke up.

"Unlike most years, in this one, we also have a transfer student, who elected to transfer from being home-schooled to enrolling into Hogwarts to continue his education. Please give a warm round of applause to Violet Ravenclaw!" He announced loudly as Harry walked towards the stall.

He suppressed a snort as Filius looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Not that he was worried. The charms professor had reacted very similarly when they'd found out last time as well. Ignoring the not discrete whispers as she sat down, she felt the hat fall into place on her head.

"You know? I did not enjoy being burn to a crisp." The hat commented as Harry blinked in surprise.

"What? You read through all of that already?" Harry said in surprise remembering the poor hats unfortunate end.

"No. I work as a reflective form of your conscious. The more clever ones allow me, in change, to be more clever. In gaming terms, I'm a console and you just inserted the saved file." The Hat explained as Harry nodded after a second.

"Sorry about that" He apologised sincerely. He really had missed their conversations.

"Second thoughts? I don't regret being burnt, what came afterwards was actually a nightmare...Good heavens child, how are you still sane?!" The hat mentally shouted as he shrugged.

"Occlumency and the power of love?" He said slightly seriously. Since it was the truth. The only reason he had kept fighting was because he couldn't let everyone's death be in vain.

"I sense a slight taunt towards the old man behind us, but never mind, I did miss our conversations. Can you believe that the headmaster's only put me on once when they're promoted and then put me on a shelf? A SHELF?!" The hat said irritated as Harry mentally chuckled.

"Tell you what. Whenever you know Dumbledore isn't going to be for a while call for Hedwig, as long as we in the castle and she's not delivering a letter we can have a conversation. I have two years of extra knowledge to tell." He said almost feeling the hat bouncing from excitement.

"Well, that being that, there really isn't any question where you should be, is there? RAVENCLAW!" The hat roared as the blue and silvered house rose up in cheers.

There really hadn't been a question about it, had there? Sure, he hadn't been much for studying when he had arrived, but Hermione had shorted that out quite neatly for him, and he would be eternally grateful for that. He mentally sighed at the number of people staring at him. -At least it won't be at the level of boy-who lived.- He mentally thought as his robes changed to their blue and silver. As he walked down the table he momentarily caught his breath when their equally brilliant green meet each other, a second later being cut off as they both moved their eyes. A sense of familiarity had flowed over him, and it probably had been the same for Rose, who looked almost identical to her mother excluding her red hair for that of raven black.

"Welcome to the nest of the wise" Mione said winking at him slightly suggestively.

"As if Id go anywhere else when your here." He whispered back sitting next to her. Not missing the put of looks the rest of the student's whore.  
Mione ignored it as she smiled brightly, and Morgana, how he had missed that smile. "So, much mischief tonight?" She asked just as suggestively as he returned the smile.

"Only as many rules as we can break. We are, after all, members of a corrupt society." He said winking back as she giggled. Both ignoring the announcement that took place before the food appeared before them.

It was good to be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

 **Spell dictionary:**

* * *

 _"Venena Conscidisti"_ ~ Poisonous Cut ~ A cutting spell coated with a slightly potent venom.  
 _"Hastam Glacies"_ ~ Ice Spear ~ A projectile in the shape of a spear formed from ice. (Works best in cold temperatures)

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

 **So yeah.**

 **Finally getting to the Hogwarts part witch will become more interesting. Maybe? Honestly have no idea.**

 **This is mostly at the moment ideas, witch is why it may sometimes seem slightly random. I tried to cover those up with some plot or what not but yeah...**

 **On another note I feel that I should apologise for the grammar issues that keeps popping up here. While I am English I wasn't raised with it being my first language, and such the issue. I mean, I check by using Grammarly, and then I use the auto correct on , but as you all realised that sometimes simply changes words incorrectly.**

 **As for Yamato? Well, dragging it out with MAGIC! isn't much of an issue, and as for repairs, well. Harry is kind of rich so... Anyway. The reason they use Yamato in the future is because Japan is mostly destroyed and unrecognisable by the time Mad-eye comes up with the idea. And thus, they use a sunken ship witch is repaired through magic.**

 **Honestly? Yamato is just a fun idea I'm playing with. I mean, a** **Veela** **, King of the Goblins, a paranoid mad-eye, Luna, McGonagall, Flitwick, intelligent Harry and a slightly dark and genius Hermione working on it? It was a strange combinations of strange magics that made on hell of a powerful battleship.**

 **The reason Harry pulls out Yamato now is simply because it's important to him. It was his home for 12 years until it was sunk again during the end of the war, and they numbers were so small that repairing it was pointless.**

 **Think of it this way, Harry's first home was Godric's Hollow, it was destroyed and he doesn't even remember, Dursleys the really isn't any need to comment. Hogwarts was lost for a major part of the war, and then he died. Now, Godric's Hollow is still destroyed, but taking it back when it legally doesn't belong to him would raise lodes of questions, and Hogwarts, while standing, isn't somewhere he can actually call home and actually live in during summer.**

 **I'm getting slightly passionate. The point is, Yamato was redesigned, yes, it can be classified as a weapon of mass destruction, but it's the only place that Harry can call his home. And this Harry (Violet) values the idea of family and home more than anything, witch is why he's going through all the effort of protecting Lily and Rose even thought they haven't actually met.**

 **Cant think of anything else to say about this chapter...oh, sorry about the cliff-hanger. It was an accident, kind of. I was going to continue the story, but I needed to study, and it some how ended up getting cut there, sorry. Ill use that to point out that this, more than anything, is my way of coping with my studies, witch is why It probably isn't being written at the best it could be. I may end up re-editing the wording and spelling at some point, but definitely not any time soon.**

 **So with that being said, thanks for reading, and Ill see you in the next chapter. Cyao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **A Blue Starred Sky**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Date:** 12, December 2015 **Entry Number:** 286 **Location:** Beaufort Sea

* * *

The thing about the Fall of Heavens was that there really were so few that could be trusted, that any chance of rebuilding the world was lost. Not that he didn't understand it. After all, when you had demons at you right, automata at you left, and different groups of magical or non-magical nature, trust was hard to earn.

It was an appropriate name, he supposed. The declaration of the second blood war took place on the 19th of June in 1996. For some few years, the war destroyed most of Britain and started spreading all through Europe. In 2003 it was renamed the Fall of Heaven, because it was when the muggles got fed up and took part. With nukes, of course, because destroying the world is always a brilliant idea.

It's probably why Alastor's idea of a battleship was immediately taken up. A home to stay rather than never staying in one location for more than two weeks was so tempting. The sad truth is that war is the greatest time for development. And it had. Automats had been more or less easy to deal with when they first appeared in the late parts of 2002. A strong cutting curse and they were destroyed, alongside similar spells such as the explosion charm and impulse charm. Two years later demons started appearing, little by little a stronger class, to the point that it either required careful planning, powerful magic, and a lot of trust, or complete annihilation.

2007 is when things started getting more complicated. He hadn't learnt what they were called, but a new, more advanced modal of automata had started appearing. They could take most spells excluding a powerful explosive one to the chest. Since they were artificial, reaching a speed of 25 mps was child play, alongside they reaction speed, dodging they one-handed sword was much more challenging.

And now, in 2015, they found out the rumoured Titan class automata that Gabrielle had gotten word of from France just before they were never heard of again.

He momentarily lost his balance as the whole ship shook again. This time from the mane guns having just fired. Colliding with the closing approaching Titan. The massive mass of metal, with the sea level just surpassing what he assumed was its waist, momentarily faltered as it moved slightly back, probably taking two or three steps to regain its balance. It's red glowing enormous eyes momentarily deactivating before the furious red returned. moving its fist against the helm of the ship, creating another shock wave through it as the wards just barely hold up the kinetic energy.

"I DONT CARE WHO DOES WHAT! BUT SOMEONE DISTRACT THAT THING BEFORE IT SINKS US WITH THE SHIP!" He barely heard Daphne's shout over the sound of the storm through the loudspeaker as he wiped the rain of his eyes.

Grabbing hold of Virtuous Oath from the air he quickly stored his wand in the storage cube on his waist. He momentarily studied his enormous target. It lived up to its title of Titan.

While it was huge, it was also slow. He could use that to his advantage.

What would be the equivalent of his elbow seemed to be his week link. That would be where he would attack.

Gaining momentum he run to the other side of the ship before jumping off the railing into the sky, momentarily at a higher high than the titan before him.

If there was one thing that he had no equal in was the amount of detail he could put into his magic. Which was why using magic to push his body came so naturally to him.

The average human could jump somewhere between 0.3 to 0.4 meters. By using magic, he had no problem pushing it to a thousand times higher. Thought this was the first time he was actually using it, since using magic for a 500 or so meter fall was much more complex, but in this case, he would fall at most 70 or so meters. So there really wouldn't be much of an impact recoil...as long as he didn't miss. -I really should think things through- He chastised himself.

Luckily, or not, depending your perspective, he landed on the titans shoulder, bending his knees slightly before standing at his full height, observing his surroundings.

"Great! Not only is a titan a giant automaton of mass destruction, it also serves as housing for the advanced class of automaton." He complained to himself as his grip on his blade tightened observing the automatons carefully. For once, the explosion spell may be more useful than hand to hand combat, since after all, the ground itself was a weapon of mass destruction.

Sighing deeply, he slightly spread the distance of his feet, moments later sending two explosive charms before his blade crashed with that of his first pray.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"So...this is your girlfriend?" The poor man asked trying to get his head around it.

After all, a month ago he had just found out he had a daughter, and now he found out she was also gay...but since he was a former male, that made him straight? No, since he dated his own gender and the other she was bi...? Shaking his head he realised that the two girls in front of him where amused by the whole thing, thought the girlfriend was much more amused than his daughter.

"That's me, at least one of the two" Hermione said enjoying every moment of it. It was revenge for the terrible sense of humour she had had to put up just before their fifth year in the previous world. Revenge was a dish best served cold after all.

"I'm not going to ask." He said rubbing his templates as Violet giggled.  
Hermione took notice of the action and made a mental note to take advantage of it sometime later. A mental feral grin forming as she thought of giving her former boyfriend now girlfriend the talk.

"So how are you feeling?" Violet asked trying to help her father out.

"Better, the fact that there's actual sunlight helps. But does that elf really need to be here?" He asked in a tone of desperation and disgust.

"Kreacher warms up to you once he finishes insulting you. And he finishes when they stop working." Violet explained as Sirius just looked at her desperately.

Shaking her head, Hermione reapplied the glamour on Sirius as they exited the restaurant.

"Now that we warm and feed, I think we should move to more important topics." She commented as both of her companions turned towards her. "Shopping she said cheerfully as Sirius looked at her in horror.

"Absolutely not, I saw that smile once with Lily, never again! No! Help me out here Violet!" He begged his daughter as he turned to look at her.

He was shocked to see the war veteran, powerhouse to the point that he could take over the world alone, have a look of complete defeat and trauma on his face.

"It will be easier on you if you just let her take the lead." She said encouragingly, with eyes that lacked any form of happiness. He was doomed.

Hermione, on the other side, was greatly amused. Harry had actually gotten used to the shopping years ago, and had even started enjoying it. But he did anything she wanted if she asked nicely, and her revenge on the man for his terrible sense of humour was just the beginning! She mentally laughed madly at her masterplan. Witch remind her-

"When is Sirius seeing a mind healer?" She asked Violet as Sirius looked surprised.

"Wait, I'm not-"

"I was thinking maybe Andy, since anyone else would report him in a heartbeat." Violet explained as Mione nodded in understanding.

"What do you men I-"

"Yeah, Sirius's situation does complicate it. At least with Andi she'll ask for an explanation first before hexing." Hermione admitted remembering her Dark Lady role modal.

"Wait! Time out!" Sirius said loudly as both girls head's turned around to look at him with raised eyebrow's.

"Mind healer?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, you were in the middle of the war as an Auror, then you went for over a decade in Azkaban with hardly anyone to talk to. The potions I made will only do so much." Violet explained. As Sirius opened his mouth to complain she continued. "It will also mean that Andi will find out you innocent." She pointed out as he snapped his mouth closed.

"Fine" He finally accepted slightly annoyed at having a genius as a daughter, who seemed to also be dating a slightly mad genius as well. Oh well, at least that discussion allowed me to get out of going shopping to-

"Now it's time to raid the shop's" Hermione said with a smile telling him that she knew exactly what he had thought. Sirius gulped nervously.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"I think we may have gone overbred." Violet commented as they walked by the harbour.

"May-be" She said cheerfully as her girlfriend smiled affectionately at her.

"So where are we going? Weekend or not I do want to check out the library to see if I missed anything." She commented as Violet's smile just grew wider.

"And I wouldn't dream of denying my favourite bookworm her library, but I think you may change your mind when we arrive." Violet responded with a child like smile she didn't even know she was still capable of smiling.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is this place?" She asked curiously.

"Nuh-uh. You not getting anything out of me young lady" She responded as Mione huffed in fake annoyance. Knowing that shed get nowhere she changed the subject.

"I really need to get a subscription to the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet, It would have been a dead give away that you were changing things if I had." She noted as Violet nodded in understanding.

"I'll get you a subscription for both by the start of next week, I do miss Mr Lovegood's puzzles." She commented off headedly before coming to a stop.

"Something up?" Hermione asked curiously as Violet flashed her an amused smile.

"More like in front of us" She said nodding towards the sea. Mione narrowed her eyes, realising that there was a powerful, large-scale version of the notice me not charm. Using her magic, she focused it into her mind as a huge ship, or rather battleship, appeared before them.

"You got her?" Hermione breathed out in slight amazement, staring at a different but still very familiar form of Yamato.

"I do recall saying that we would be up to mischief tonight." Violet said in amusement as they both climbed on board.

"It's a date then?" She asked, arching her eyebrow as Violet laughed.

"Not a very romantic one, but a date it is."

"Oh please, as if either of us is good at being romantic." She said as they both recalled Dora's idea of Romantic.

"I'm sending a letter to Amelia Bones tomorrow to find out if Dora is here as well." Violet commented as Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"Any ideas what could have brought us here?" Hermione asked thoughtfully, coming up with very few ideas.

"I was thinking of the Deathly Hallows" Violet commented as she nodded in agreement.

"I had the same idea, we found them before either of us died, so perhaps we were more involved in the magic than what we where aware of." She said as Violet nodded lost in her own thoughts.

"Huh?" She suddenly let out in surprise.

"Something wrong?" Violet asked as Hermione pointed towards the sea.

"We moving." She commented in surprise before locking at Violet for an answer as she founded in confusion before she realised what had her so confused.

"Oh, it's something I came up with some few years before the end of the war." She said as Mione raised her eyebrow with a hungered gleam in her eyes.

"You aware how remote controls work?" He asked as she nodded before her eyes widened in realisation.

"You using your magic as a signal, so you are In fact controlling the hole ship. But the amount of concentration that would require for it to work is..." She trailed of waiting for Violet to answer.

"It's a form of Occlumency, It allows you to split your consciousness, effectively allowing you to multitask. Of course, in most cases this is useless. But if you trying to, lets say perform two high levelled spells, you could do them at the same time. I actually got the idea from Dolphins, it's how I could stay awake for over a week without collapsing." She explained as Hermione locked at him hungrily.

"Teach me, now!" She practically demanded.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

The first day of class they had Potions, alongside Charms and Arimathy. Violet loved the subjects, she really did. But it was so simple and dull for the two of them. They had Mastery's equivalent in all three of those subjects, and in the few they didn't, then it was NEWT's. It got so tiring that she had ended up splitting her conscious to not to die of boredom. And even then the conscious paying attention to class had been half asleep.

"Thank god professor Vector didn't give us any homework!" Hermione cheered as they ate dinner. Violet snorted in amusement, while she agreed with Hermione completely, seeing her girlfriend cheer for no homework was a beautiful sight.

"I know, I ended up splitting my mind for all three." Violet said as Hermione sent her an annoyed and curious stare.

While three wasn't her limit, it was the point where she could comfortably enter without any side effects. There had been two occasions when she had been forced to use four for over three minutes. Both times after use had found Harry in bed rest unable to move without feeling pain throughout his body. After the second time, she had decided that ten seconds using a fourth conscious should be the limit.

How Luna managed to use seven with only a slight headache will forever be a mystery to me. She mentally remembered the many times the genius and last surviving family had amazed her. Which reminded her that she had yet to find Luna.

"What did you do with the other two?" She asked, curiosity having won by a longshot.

"Used one to work on plans for Yamato while the other went through the basic part of the tournament. The trying her best not to fall asleep." She confessed as Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Evans! Hey, Evans!" A voice shouted as Hermione let out a grown. Violet was incredibly tempted to do so as well since it was the idiotic narcissistic brat that believed the world owed him something with his two shadows. Just a meter down the table she heard Rose let out a grown as well, obviously guessing what it was about.

"What is it, Malfoy" Rose said with equal amount of annoyance.

"Your mum's in the paper, Evans!" said Malfoy speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!"

Girl who lived, endangered for uneducated muggle-born?

Once again, the question if a muggle-born should be in charge of our Saviours life is asked, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Our of ignorance from Lily Evans, formerly Lady Potter, Rose Evans was put in grave danger as she barely scraped death, losing her wand in the Death Eater attack." Malfoy looked up, enjoying the attention he was getting from the now quite hall.

"Lost your wand, really Potter? How pathetic are you?" He taunted as an irritate Rose glared at him.

"Get lost Malfoy." She said in annoyance.

"Of course, having a mudblood of a mother, there's no surprise that you don't make much of a witch." He taunted as Rose tensed up, but didn't respond.

As furious as Violet was with Malfoy, he was more surprised that Rose said nothing. Granted, he hadn't had a decent form of human contact for years, but she had thought that she had figured her younger sister out. So why wasn't she responding to...Ah, of course! Rose Evans! Returning an insult is what he wants. If Rose said anything, Lily would be out under more fire, and with Malfoy using his money, taking the insult was better than Rose being separated from mum. Violet smiled evilly inwardly.

"Is there something you need, Malfoy?" Violet spoke up with a slight posh manner that, quite ironically, Malfoys mother had taught her.

"No need to concern yourself with these Lady Ravenclaw, Ev-"

"On the contrary, when an idiotic imbecilic boy starts shouting at a student with no provocation, insults her mother, and no one does anything including the teachers-" She said the last part sending a quick glare to the hall in general."-then it is something I am greatly concerned about. After all, you ugly an idiotic, not to mention opposite to how your house should act, is something greatly concerning as the owner of this school." She taunted as Malfoy faces went an ugly shade of red.

"How dare you insult me! I am the heir to the house of Malfoy, not to mention my father is-"

"What's this?" Hermione said letting her dark lady persona slip. "Weren't you the Lady of the Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw, Violet?" She said to her lover in clear amusement of some form of revenge.

"That is indeed correct Hermione." Violet said just as amused. "However, you forgot to point out that the House of Malfoy, immigrated from France two or three centuries ago. Not to mention that they immigrated because they were persecuted for countless crimes, including robbery.

"HOW DARE YOU-" Malfoy started screaming, but was surprisingly interrupted by Rose.

"What's that? The Malfoys are actually considered petty and common thieves in other countries?" Rose said in fake horror, thought Violet could easily spot her lip twitching.

"WE ARE NOT TH-

"That is indeed correct. Quite ironic if one thinks about it. All Draco here can do is talk about his tiny fortune and how awesome his murdering death eater father, oh, my apologies, 'imperiosed' murderer is." Violet said as the hall when deathly silent.

"The horror!" Violet said in fake shock. "And nothing was ever done?" She questioned.

"No, nothing whatsoever. Only a rummer passed in Britan that that thief used most of their fortune to not be turned over back to France. Such a shocking and outrageous rummer as well, don't you agree? Ms Evans?"

"Most definitely. And please address me as Rose Lady Ravenclaw." She commented.

"Only if you address me as Violet. I and Hermione were heading towards the library, you see we both have a low tolerance for idiocracy. I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining us?" She asked Rose, who briefly showed surprise before eagerly nodding.

"Id love to accompany you" She agreed as they both stood up.

"Don't you dare insult my father! " Malfoy shouted finally regaining what little brain he had.

"Insults? What a grave accusation Draco." Violet said before turning away with the other two, remembering full well what was about to happen from the previous time. A quick glance towards Mione and she nodded slightly, moving her hand towards her other sleeve.

A loud bang echoed through the hall as people screamed. Violet quickly pulled Rose out of the way as she raised a shield charm witch absorbed the spell easily. She heard a second loud bang followed by a slightly familiar roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

 _Crouch Jr,_ Violet thought slightly bitterly.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall as the man disguised as Moody walked towards Violet, clearly impressed from her display.

"Impressive reactions, lash!" Junior complemented with a growl.

"Thank you, professor Moody." She said completely at ease.

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted as Violet slightly smiled in amusement. Junior turned around, limping toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Junior as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do. . . "

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

" . -" said Junior, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

Minerva was walking down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Junior greeted calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What...what are you doing?" Minerva asked, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach...Moody, is that a student?" Minerva shouted, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Junior. This time Violet was able to sense a small amount of amusement coming from the Polyjuice'd man.

"No!" cried Minerva, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" Minerva berated the man. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Junior, scratching his chin unconcernedly.

 _Or he might have mentioned it to someone else_. Violet thought in amusement.

"but I thought a good sharp shock -" He tried explaining to Minerva.

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy. . . . You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son. . . you tell him that from me. . . . Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape. . . . Come on, you. . . "

And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

Minerva stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

"So, Library?" Hermione said in amusement as Violet snorted equally amused.

"Of course." Violet answered as Rose simply followed the two still processing what had happened.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"Thank you for helping me there" Rose said honestly as Violet waved it off.

"No need for thanks, it shouldn't be allowed to happen in the first place." Violet commented in amusement. The previous confident and slightly cold Rose was gone, and now she was a nervous mess, even if she was slightly succeeding in hiding it.

"So, any particular subject you interested in?" Violet asked trying to ease the girl. It worked.

"I enjoy most of the subjects to be honest, thought Professor Snape has a grudge against my family and takes it out on me, and the Defence against the Dark arts teacher never lasts more than a year. It's a pity as well since it seems to be my best subject." She commented passionately as nodded sympathetically.

"Any preference in defence in term of defensive spells?" Violet said excitedly. It was, quite accurately, like having a younger sister.

"Well, I personally favour..."

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **A Blue Starred Sky**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Date:** 30, June 2028 **Entry Number:** 435 **Location:** Unknown, remains of the old world.

* * *

He walked slowly, paying more attention to the surrounding world than to the boy, no, long since man in front of him.

"I can't help but always think of our first and second encounter whenever we meet each other." He said looking at the ruined horizon that was just vaguely illuminated through the dark clouds. "How different could it have gone if I hadn't cursed you all those years ago, if you mother had moved aside, if you had agreed to join me to rule the world as my second. If the prophecy had never existed." He said as he turned around. "I've always wondered if it was pure luck that allowed you to survive, or if it was a much higher power that refused to allow me to grasp the world. Tell me Harry, what is left for us to fight for?"

The man opened his eyes, emerald green radiating power, almost in a bored like fashion as he too took in the destroyed wasteland with hardly any green remaining. A kilometre or two of the land remained of the floating island, at the edge of many, floating just some few kilometres from the raised sea level.

"Left?" He asked, almost as if he was asking a question of a seven-year-old. "Only the blood you spilt, only the lives you cut, only the love you stole without a second glance. That is why I could never imagine the thought of joining you, Tom, you never saw what was important, never understand the beauty of what was right in front of you. You soul containers, your power, the fear directed towards you. You've lost it all." He said, venom coating every word.

"Only because you never could understand the want to be higher, to grasp that which was always ungraspable. You are correct, I've lost it all Harry, but so have you." The man with snake-like features countered as Harry simply shook his head, the only remaining emotion towards the man being pity.

"No, I've lost so much, to the point that I can almost fell a hole up here." He said as he momentarily placed his hand on his chest. "But there's also love. The love I felt for my family, for every single one of them, and the hopes and wishes that they left me to make sure you would come to an end." The man said, standing at his full height. A spear appearing in his right arm as he positioned himself to attack.

"I still stand for the same words I said all those years ago." Riddle said as he shook his head in disappointment, grasping his wand as two pitch black holes appeared, as in digging into reality themselves, slightly away from each of his sides. "Together, we could have achieved greatness like no other, together, we could have ruled the world, together, no force would have ever stood against us. " His blood red eyes, like that of a demon and snake merged together met the pair of emerald green, filled with richness and some form of hope unparalleled to anything the Dark Lord ever saw in that of another.

"Let's finish this the way that we started, Harry." He said almost in a whisper that echoed in the silent world. Both men allowing their magic to leave their bodies as time itself stopped."Together."

The green-eyed man disappeared in a flash of lighting, almost instantaneously reappearing in front of Riddle as his lighting cladded speared aimed for the man's chest. With an equal amount of unparalleled speed, Riddle moved his wand hand as an infernal, dog-like creature jumped out of each rip in reality, appearing with equal speed in front of the man.

One was immediately cut through the spear, the other cut through the large blade which materialised right on top of it, falling at a speed that left a massive crack through the island as it slashed through it before embedding itself in the ground.

The riddle sent a wide ranged cursed fired wich the man easily dodged, disappearing through the flame leaving a flash of lightning before reappearing in the same place moments after the flame passed through him. But Riddle had predicted the action as the still flamed top of his wand was moved in a slashing motion, instantaneous placed under his mouth as a quick, breathless fire appeared forming into the shape of a basilisk-like serpent of the same cursed fire.

In the same moment, another spell was sent from the Riddles wand. This time a pitch black one as it merged with the snake, forming a coating of black flames over the cursed ones at the same moment that it opened it's jaw, jumping towards the man as the black flames finish coating its body.

Disappearing once again, this time he appeared some hundred meters atop in the sky through a flash of lightning. Throwing his spear with a great amount of force through his right hand, a pillar of lightning was formed, cutting through the serpent of fire as well as the snake itself, sinking into the sea as his wand simultaneously appeared in his left hand.

In a slashing like movement, the beam of darkness was cut in half as each half passed through his side. From the fact that it was fulling through gravity he assumed it was 'Daemones Lenta' but immediately put the thought away as he sent a beam of pure white magic which clashed with Riddles own beam of darkness.

Each spell clashed in the middle of the sky, causing a sphere to be created from where both spells clashed, quickly expanding as both Titan like beings stopped powering the spell. Immediately the ball started to shrink in size, eventually becoming no bigger than a tennis ball. However, both had been through this particular situation before.

The Riddle immediately became a cloud of darkness, fleeing at top speed as the man formed two pure white wings, emerging from his lower back, just under his waist, of a size bigger than his own body as he used them to fly upwards. Had someone that knew him still been alive, they would have mentioned that it was early familiar to an owl he used to talk to.

The man flew at a speed that would have been impossible for his body mass, momentarily allowing his attention to confirm that his spear had reappeared into his storage cube before he surpassed the dozens of meters of floating debris inside the clouds, reaching the top as he felt the warmth of the incredibly rare sun greet him.

With their battle stopped, the early silence filled the world as the ball fall into the sea, passing between the two now slightly distanced halves of the islands falling into the sea through the crater, quickly overtaking it as it seemingly melted into the ocean.

Moments later a loud echo resonated through the planet the likes had never been heard through the old word, the only word which could describe it being the word power as a huge ball of magic of unrecognisable colour quickly expanded to the kilometre scale as the man closed his eyes, knowing that even with magic he would go blind from looking at the ball directly.

Seconds later the ball disappeared, leaving a Whirlpool of kilometres length in diameter. Above it, a week tornado was formed, the islands, though now most were huge boulders, floated around it at a slow speed. Most would have considered them monsters for the display. In reality, it had been a bored greeting between two enemies.

A dragon of pure green fire flashed into existence, seconds later appearing in front of him as his blade appeared where his wand had been just moments before. Allowing his conscious to split into two, one took control of the wings while the other poured pure magic into the blade. For second glowing symbols appeared before the blade alongside it's wilder disappeared. The only remain of their presence being the two halves of the disappearing dragon.

Without waiting a moment, his elder wand appeared where the blade had been, immediately emitting a strange sphere of all colours that as it moved, left, traces of those same colours for some seconds. Almost like a director, he moved his wand as the Whirlpool enlarged while its centre became much smaller. Slowly, the centre was raised as an enormous hand of water was formed.

The hand moved in front of its creature, completely engulfing the fire based spell directed to him while its arm emerged. He quickly closed his eyes as both his holly and elder wand appeared in each hand, casting separate complex detection spells as the leviathan emerged from the sea.

He used the elder as he directed the Leviathan-like a conductor would with an orchestra. His eyes opening at the same time as two eye-like luminant orbs appeared on the Titans head of the exact same emerald intensity as his own. The humanoid titan moved with an impossible speed for its size as he wished as it's ginormous arm clashed where the Riddle had been moments ago, destroying the land of its surroundings. Debris of the destroyed island flying towards all directions.

However, the Riddle had achieved his objective. A huge tear in the fabric of reality itself formed kilometres above them, a blood-like red glow emitting from it as a claw the size of a mounting emerged, grabbing the edge of the tearing as to pull itself out. A piercing, inhuman like screech resonated through their universe as the eyes of the king opened.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

Hermione sent a half-hearted glare towards the ball of feather's as she held her girlfriend's complete attention, who wouldn't stop spoiling her with words and pet's in ways that he should only do towards her and Dora. The owl momentarily spared her a glance, before huffing in superiority and turning her head. _That's it! I'm going to show that-_ Hermione started thinking before she was interrupted.

"This place taken?" Rose asked Violet still slightly nervous of doing so.

Violet seemed more than happy for her company, though it wasn't for being the girl who lived, shed seen her shake her head in annoyance at the name. She generally seemed to want to know her as Rose Evans, which was a welcome surprise.

As for Hermione, she really wasn't sure yet. Up till last year, they both had been loners, but Hermione had been incredibly pushy and had held an air of self-superiority. Now, however, she seemed uninterested in most things related to school, preferring to simply read with Violet or simply talk with the girl. However, the greatest change was the aura of superiority that generally made people believe she was better than most. Shed overhead Professor Flitwick tell her mother how the pair had completely taken the top spots in every subject, a place that usually she kept. The challenge was a welcomed one, however, she was still curious if it was Violet's presence that had changed it.

"Go ahead, as long as your fine with Mione glaring at Hedwig." She said sending her a playful glare. Mione simply huffed in annoyance as she returned to her book.

Unsurprisingly, Violet and Rose had hit it off immediately. They had their differences, Violet until recently had been the opposite gender so it would be expected, and Rose hadn't seen the things that Violet had when she was both a child and an adult. However, it seemed to form as a friendship between an elder an younger sister, which unbeknown to Rose was exactly what it was.

"Anything interesting happened in History?" Violet asked as Rose blinked in surprise.

"You skived?" She asked surprised.

"Not going to waste time sleeping." She said in a shrug. "Besides, I can learn everything in the book ten times faster and Morgana knows how more effective."

"Oh. No, nothing apart from the usual sleeping." She said rubbing her head sheepishly. A notice me not charm and her position as the ice princess was second to Greengrass alone. Violet snorted in amusement at the comment but decided to change the subject either way.

"I take it you didn't enjoy potions much?" She commented as Rose grimaced at the memory.

"Nothing new, he always hated me." She admitted.

"Good thing that's going to change soon." Violet said smiling at her.

"What?" Rose asked in shock, there was no way that Dumbledore ever would allow it, her mother had tried again and- but then- "You can do something about it?" She asked with actual excitement.

"Rose, I pretty much own the school, if I wanted to I could get rid of every single person in here and close it permanently. Why do you think no ones dared to get near me, well, apart from the idiotic boy, but he isn't intelligent enough to realise that his digging his own grave. I'm waiting for the weekend for that I actually have first-hand evidence alongside some other things." She commented with a small degree of pride.

"You can overrule Dumbledore?" She asked generally shocked.

"That's where it gets complicated." Hermione said as she let out a grown, closing the book before reaching for another one. Reading the title she raised her eyebrow.

"Politics?" She asked in surprise.

"Legally and magically, I snap my fingers and his gone. It's politically where we get completely destroyed." Violet said less cheerfully

"Which is why we reading about people and politics." Hermione said in annoyance, as she read through the book with an inhuman amount of speed.

"People? As in building alliances?" She asked curiously as Violet nodded.

"Yes, we going to strike when the iron's hot, which is why we haven't done anything yet. We strike when it works the best, putting him on a field of equal terms." She said before looking at the clock, moments later the books started to move as their went to their bookshelves.

"We have Professor Moody's class now." She commented as the trio walked towards the Defence against the drack art's classroom. Almost all of the fourth years were looking forward to Junior's, sorry, Juniors first lesson so much that they arrived early, making a queue outside his classroom before the bell had even rung.

"That's unsurprising." Rose commented as them we the last ones to arrive. Violet nodded in agreement, knowing already what the class would contain.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

They walked into three chairs right at the back of the classroom as Junior distinctive clunking footsteps were heard coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, terrifying most the students to death.

"You can put those away," he growled, stomping over to his desk and sitting down. "You won't need those books."

Most looked excited, thought Violet and Mione could instinctively tell that there was a slight amount of nervousness in most. Rose was one of the few that was completely unfazed. Violet couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride at the thought.

Junior took out a register, shook his new, long mane of grizzled grey hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swivelled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from your previous professor about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures, you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" He asked, gaining a general murmur of assent from most students.

"But you're behind! Very behind on dealing with curses. So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark Wizards and their lot." He said with no hint of the fact that he was one. "So straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that."

"I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful!"

"Now! Who can tell me which are the curses most heavily punished by wizarding law?" He asked as Violet made a note of how ironic it was that he was actually good at teaching.

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, as both the cruciatus and imperius curse were mentioned. Giving an example of both curses in front of all the children present.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked out loudly.

"The last and worst. Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Juniors fingers, but he trapped it and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface. Junior raised his wand, as Violet felt the sudden emotion of excitement and thrill that she had felt countless time before flow through him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Junior roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air, instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries;

Junior swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice!" he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and she's sitting right in front of me."

Rose's face was unreadable, though Violet could tell without looking from her own experience that she was incredibly uncomfortable, most likely rethinking her father's death. A jerk he may have been, but she respected him none the less for giving his life for his family.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it, you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it! Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know!"

"You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared once again. "Now, those three curses: Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus, are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills and copy this down.

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang, but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices.

Neither of the three wanted to join. Hermione and Violet had seen the horrors of what those curses did, and Violet found it as disgusting that there were excited about them that she felt disturbed over them.

"Hey! Ravenclaw!" Someone said in a quiet tone to not attract attention. The three turned around as Violet immediately recognised the person.

"Can I help you Ms Bones?" She asked kindly.

"Just Susan." She said slightly nervously."My aunt asked me to pass you this letter, she could have sent it but she didn't want to risk it." She said as Violet nodded thankfully.

"Thanks, Susan, and just go with Violet." She said as she put the letter in her pocket, passing a significant look towards Mione.

"No problem, pleasure speaking to you." She said blushing slightly as she went with Hannah towards the hall.

"Anyone else not much interested in dinner?" Violet asked as Rose nodded in agreement, realising that it was probably something personal.

"Kitchens? I don't really like how overcrowded the main hall is." Mione offered her opinion.

"Sure, it's closer that way anyway." Violet agreed as Rose nodded.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

 **Spell dictionary:**

* * *

 _"Venena Conscidisti"_ ~ Poisonous Cut ~ A cutting spell coated with a slightly potent venom.

 _"Hastam Glacies"_ ~ Ice Spear ~ A projectile in the shape of a spear formed from ice. (Works best in cold temperatures)

"Daemones lenta ~ Demons Touch ~ Disintegrates any organic material it touches. (Harder for protective ones, such as basilisk skin.)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **A Blue Starred Sky**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Date:** 12, January 2006 **Entry Number:** 167 **Location:** Brittan, London

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Dora asked her as she hugged her from behind.

"He went on a raid with Neville and Alastor. With any luck they'll get some intel on the death eater's location.

"Hopefully" She said letting out a sigh. The war had been going from bad to worse. It reached the point that she wasn't sure if there was any point in wining any more.

"Cheer up!" Hermione said as she put her book down, returning the hug as she comforted her. "You stink." She said in a deadpanned voice as Dora snorted.

"You wouldn't complain if you worked out more often." She pointed out in amusement, making sure to hold her tightly.

"Unlike certain people, I rely on my brains rather than relaying on an exercise nut." She counted as Dora let out an amused laugh.

"You wouldn't call Harry an exercise nut. Especially after all the subjects he beat you at NEWT's!" Dora said as Mione let out a grown. Love him or not that had been a huge blow to her ego.

"However I beat every one of your subject's excluding Defence Against the Dark Arts!" She defended herself returning to her amusing taunting. "Besides, I might just start thinking that you prefer Harry over me." She said in a slight fake offended tone.

"Harry? No. Now Harrier? That's a complete different question." She answered in amusement gaining a slap to the shoulder.

"Prat." She said returning the joke before a mischievous grin formed on her face. "That's quite narcistic of you Nymphadora. After all, Harrier is your Polyjuice self." She said as Dora gowned from the use of her name and the fact that she was right.

"In my defence, Harry ended up choosing his style, so..." She tried explaining but was completely denied by Hemiones feral grin.

"Of course, of course. So you keep saying. The fact of the matter is that you fallen in love with yourself." Hermione said in a singing like tone.

"Says the girl that wanted to see her boyfriend squirm from changing gender and being put in a dress." Dora commented as Hermione shrugged in amusement.

"Harry or Harriet, as long as either squirm alongside you then I'm more than satisfied." She said as Dora eye twitched.

"You have a serious sadistic issue, you know that, right?" She said in a somewhat serious manner.

"Oh? I'm sure I have no idea what-" Hermione started saying before a loud explosion hit the building.

Flying debris flew through the library as both reached for their wands, raising a shield to protect themselves only to realise that the building itself was collapsing. The ground formed a huge crack as it fall apart, the last thing visible being a glimpse of the dark sky before she could only see pitch black.

Groaning, she opened her eyes to met an equally pitch black as the one shed been forced upon minute's ago. Panicking, she reached for her wand, pulling it from her left sleeve as she cast the light charm.

"Lumos" She whispered, finding herself in a somewhat large space of fallen debris, seemingly ready to collapse at any second. "Hermione?" She called softly with a hint of panic in her voice, realising that the whole place could collapse in any second.

When no response could be heard she dimmed the light being emitted from her wand, not wanting to attract the wrong short of attention as she looked for her lover. From what she knew, only half of the Order had been inside the building when they'd been collapsed. _So there's what? Roughly ten of us against a hole army of Death Eaters? Great!_

She immediately mouthed a 'nox' as she heard a large group of people from afar. _I'm going have to fight my way out of this one...under a collapsing dead zone…Morgana someone up there must really hate me!_

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

"Something wrong Mione?" Violet asked curiously as she fidgeted nervously.

"You remember the time turner I used in third year?" She asked as Violet locked at her with a raised eyebrow before she let out a grown.

"Please tell me you didn't continue?" Violet asked hopefully.

"I mean, it's a time turner! Some few extra hours of clash is worth it if..." Mione tried explaining as Violet raised her hand.

"Hermione, I figured out how to slow down time years ago." Violet explained as she stared at the girl in front of him, gaping in shook. Violet decided that it would be a good idea to raise a powerful silencing charm as she opened her mouth.

"WHAT!?" Mione yelled at the top of her lungs as Violet shrugged.

"I needed time to work on my Animagus form, but with the amount of time we spent moving from one place to another, not to mention the number of attacks, it simple became easier to find a way to slow down time. Granted, it doesn't allow you to be in two places at the same time, but If we really needed a time turner we could buy one at the black market or what not." She calmly explained as Hermione kept staring at her probably crazy girlfriend.

"Your an Animagus?" She asked in surprised. Violet blink with an equal amount of surprise, realising that she only told Hermione the basic event's from the future.

"A snowy owl, have been for years." She explained as Hermione snorted.

"Of course it's a white owl! How could you forget to tell me that!" She asked as Violet shrugged.

"I stopped using it, at least for the most part in the last few years. I was an easy target, not to mention could only do some wandless magic in that form. I kind of forgot completely in the shock that I could actually see the moon and the stars, you know?" She explained as Hermione nodded slowly, remembering how she had spent hours simple staring at the sky the first time she saw it.

"You know I'm expecting you to teach me right?" Mione asked as Violet nodded, having expected that demand.

"Christmas, or Summer at the latest but yes, I predicted that demand." She admitted with a fond smile before a pensive thought graced her features. "Wait, you've been to every class?" She asked with a slight jealous and longing glance.

"Yes?" Mione answered in slight confusion. Those two emotions had rarely appeared on her girlfriends face. The only time she saw them had been when they'd left the train station and she-..."Oh." She breathed out in understanding. "Yes, including your mothers." She admitted.

"What is she like?" Violet asked with a great amount of curiosity. Hermione had to think about it for some few seconds before answering.

"She's actually a lot like you. Calm, intelligent and kind." She said before she frowned for a second. "Thought now that I think about it, she did seem slightly stressed out." She admitted thoughtfully as Violet nodded.

"Does Rose take muggle studies?" She asked curiously.

"No, I would have seen her if she did." Mione answered.

"So they probably live in the muggle world." Violet thoughtfully.

"It's a safe bet. Muggleborn or not, knowing the muggle world isn't something that can be taught. Thought it's possible Rose didn't take it to not cause problem with the purebloods." Hermione commented, to witch Violet nodded slightly absently.

"On another note, I never asked what Susan gave you." She said, not missing the sudden nervousness on Violets face.

"I was actually about to tell you. I asked Amelia to do me the favour we talked about...actually, I think it's best if you just read it." She said handing Mione the letter, to witch she read slowly before locking up.

"Tomorrow?" She asked quietly as Violet nodded.

"Tomorrow." She said hopefully.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

"You asked to see me ma'am?" An Auror in her mid twenty's asked as she closed the door.

She had caused a lot of talking in the Auror force with her change of appearance and attitude. While before she had looked somewhere in her early forties with short, bubble gum spiky hair, she now looked her age, having short black hair with one bang dyed a bright red. However, it was her similarities to Moody that had caused the most talking in the department, her skyrocketing increase in her work added to the fact that Amelia noted some similarities between her and Violet, left her with little doubt that Violet's assumption was correct.

"I did, please have a sear Auror Tonks" Amelia responded as she discreetly studying the women.

"Something wrong ma'am?" She asked with a stoic face.

"Nothing like that, I simply was interested if something happened recently?"

"Ma'am?" She asked in fake ignorance.

"I was curious about you sudden change Auror, no problems I hope?" Amelia explained, to witch Tonks tensed ever so slightly.

"No. Nothing major happened, just some change in lifestyle." She said, a faint flicker of emotion passed through her face before completely disappearing.

"Oh? Well, if your sure." Amelia said, reaching the conclusion that Violet had been correct.

"Completely." She said unemotionally, to witch Amelia nodded.

"Very well then." She said.

"May I take my leave now ma'am?" Tonks asked.

"You may Auror." Amelia responded. "Harry Potter" Amelia suddenly said as Tonks took her fast step, causing her to almost trip before turning her head sharply.

"Wha-, who told you that name?" She demanded with many emotions showing on her face.

"The person himself." Amelia responded, as a flash of relief and joy flashed through her face.

"He's alive?" She finally whispered.

"Very. If you did happen to be who he though you where, he asked me to bring you though this." She said placing a portkey on the desk. Tonks immediately touched the object without a second thought as it emitted a white light alongside a sensation of slight movement.

Both women landed on a wooden floor as the moving sensation disappeared. Apart from a slight surprise of recognition, Tonks just speared the place a second glance before franticly looking around, her eyes coming to a stop as she inhaled deeply, staring at the two girls in front of her.

"Pst" Mione said to Violet in a very indiscreet way. "Do you think we already broke Nymphadora?" She asked in amusement as Violet snorted.

"I think we just may have. Though Nymphadora cant use it as an excuse seeing how she's still the same gender." Violet agreed as she smiled.

"True, but Nympha-"

Hermione never got to finish that sentence. Since both girls where embraced by a hysterically crying women.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, brats!" She chastised with hardly any interest in it.

As Violet and Hermione returned the hug, Amelia was getting over the shook that she was in a menacing looking floating pice of steel that was over 200 meters long! Making a note to ask the two...well, now three women not to attempt world domination, she decided to give them some few minutes alone."

So...where are we?" A still teary Dora asked.

"Northern France" Hermione answered just as happily.

"I still cant believe this!" She said staring the two girl's, almost as if she thought they'd disappear if she stopped.

Both Hermione and Violet held each hand tightly in a reasoning manner, having already experienced the exact same situation less than a week previously.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked with her usual mischievous smile.

"World conquest?" Hermione asked hopefully, both heads turning to look at Violet.

"Maybe later" She said as she let out a sigh before returning the smile to both witches. "Thought first we working on fixing Brittan."

"Stage one of world conquering it is!" Mione said as she high fived Dora.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

"Okay, that would make some sort of sense, but why would the Deathly Hallows drag me and Mione along?" Dora asked thoughtfully before eating another spoonful of her pudding.

"It is a magical number." Violet commented thoughtfully as considered the idea. "Three artefacts, closely related through the power through death. Then there is us three, we all died after being touched by the magic, and we were all closely connected, to the point that it was through magic." She finished as Mione let out an agreement sound.

As their left the restaurant Dora suddenly started to frown. A very serious girlfriend turned towards the other two with strong conviction as she opened her mouth. "When am I moving into your bed?" She asked in a tone of great importance witch caused Amelia to choke on her drink. A look of surprised crossed both girlfriends.

"Tonight" Mione said first. "I would have thought that it would be obvious." She said as Violet nodded. In all honestly, the thought of not sharing a bed when both were alive was practically unthinkable.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Amelia said as she looked at all three witches, trying to figure out if their were serious or not. "You do realised that Dumbledore has complete control over the words, don't you?" She said looking at Violet.

Out of the three, Amelia had concluded that she was the best one to rationalise with. Hermione had the same thinking of a dark lady, she saw something, it was hers, and Amelia would be eternally grateful that all she wanted the two witches in front of her, with world conquest being a minor after thought. Tonks, while maybe one of her Aurors, seemed to agree with most of what Hermione said, only arguing when it served to amuse her. Violet mostly let them go at it, occasionally putting her foot down when they went to far.

"Amelia, you do realise who I am right?" Violet asked with a raise eyebrow. When she realised that Amelia didn't understand she started to explain in more detail. "Hogwarts herself could be considered a sentient being, while not in the way that we are sentient, she protects the students, and she protects the founders. Why else do up think Voldemort was so obsessed with taking Hogwarts over?" With a curios look, Violet continued explaining.

"That being said, I am Lady and Lord of two of the four houses that made her. Think of it as lending, our family's lent the school to the Headmaster, but at the end of the day, she belongs to us, and answered to us before the Headmaster in terms of authority chain." She finished as Amelia nodded in surprise, before a look of panic crossed her face.

"Wasn't Voldemort the heir of Slytherin?" She asked, to witch Violet smiled in amusement.

"No, he was a descendant, but that's the best part of the school. She literally judges you, if you not worthy, then she treats you as any other student. I think there was some descendant of Hufflepuff in Hogwarts right now, but nothings happened, because she deemed that he wasn't worthy. On the other hand take both Rose and myself into consideration. The reason we survived all those life and death situations is because it took part in Hogwarts. Giants, Basilisk, Dementors, Dragon's, dark wizards and witches, etcetera, etcetera. Its half the reason I'm allowing the tournament to happen, they all occur in Hogwarts grounds, meaning that the school will pretty much make her invulnerable while sees inside the caste. Don't get me wrong, she can still be severally injured, but not as long as isn't an overwhelming force, and it's much more difficult to occur than to anyone else." Violet finished explain as Amelia nodded, satisfied with the answer she was given before turning towards her Auror.

"I want you back at work first thing in the morning." She said, receiving a very eager nod from the women.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

"Don't you think you may have just over done in a little bit?" Dora asked in slight amusement as Violet put down her wand.

"What did you put up anyway, I only recognised half of what you put up." She said curiously, realising that both girlfriends had probably become a spring of knowledge that she was happily going to bath in.

"Just the basic's. Silencing charms, anti eavesdropping ward, kinetic energy freezing charm, external heat detection, age detection charms, notice me not charms, confundus charms, distance based ignorance wards, code wards, identification wards and a fidelius charm with Dora as the secret keeper since she isn't a student." Violet said with a shrug as both women stared at her in surprise.

"So, ready to have some fun?" Mione said ignoring the fact that Violet had just surpassed Mad-eye.

Both girlfriends eagerly nodded, having missed each other in just as much as she had.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

 **Spell dictionary:**

* * *

 _"Venena Conscidisti"_ ~ Poisonous Cut ~ A cutting spell coated with a slightly potent venom.

 _"Hastam Glacies"_ ~ Ice Spear ~ A projectile in the shape of a spear formed from ice. (Works best in cold temperatures)

"Daemones lenta ~ Demons Touch ~ Disintegrates any organic material it touches. (Harder for protective ones, such as basilisk skin.)

* * *

 **Ward dictionary (Or defensive charm's):**

* * *

Kinetic energy freezing charm ~ Prevents kinetic energy from passing from the inside of the charm to the outside. (From a week punch to a variety of sounds.)

External heat detection ~ Alerts the caster if a concentrated amount of heat suddenly changes. (Usually detects body movements, working best in cold locations.)

Age detection charms ~ Charm alerts the caster if someone of a specific age approaches. (Can be set to an age to anything older)

Distance based ignorance wards ~ The closer someone get's to the ward, the more likely it is for someone to suddenly 'remember' something important. (Effects weaken on the mentally disciplined)

code wards ~ Anyone passing through this wards will set them of if they do not state the code the caster has set.

Identification wards ~ Allows any connected wards to activate if the sentient is not identified.

Fidelius charm ~ Hides a secret from every sentient conscious. The secret keeper must be someone that isn't directly linked to the secret.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **A Blue Starred Sky**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Date:** 12, August 1996 **Entry Number:** 5 **Location:** Britain **,** Hogwarts

* * *

The only thing that resemblance a verbal sentence was how in Morgana's name had they managed to all come out alive? With or without Dora that shouldn't have been possible! Sure, she'd fought against practically half of them while they took the rest, but still! He was so massively outclassed that it was pathetic!

OWL'S were nothing like NEWT'S, NOTHING! The fact that Dora had taught him some few basic NEWT's spells for Defence against the dark art's should have made that clear, but it obviously hadn't, since he was on the floor panting for air, and he was pretty sure he was bleeding as well. The fact that the only reason he was still conscious was due to his monstrous reserve level's simply added salt to the wound.

In just over a moth he had vaguely started to put up a fight for maybe twenty seconds before Dora wiped the floor with him. And he knew that was only because he had started learning her duelling habit's, witch without he probably would only stand for maybe ten.

"Still with the living, Harry?" Dora asked in amusement as he let out a grown before just barely standing up.

"How the hell didn't I get us all killed in the ministry?" He asked in general confusion.

"One main reasons. It's actually, quite ironically, Voldemort." She said in amusement as he raised his eyebrow before it clicked.

"The Prophecy!" He exclaimed as Dora smiled approvingly.

"Correct! They were so terrified of what he would do if they broke the prophecy that they were greatly holding back." She explained.

"So it was out of luck that we survived?" He asked curiously as Dora shook her head.

"While partially, the fact that all of you survived is a great testament to every single one of your skills. By all right's, even when holding back, they would have wiped the floor with the average OWL student. You, Mione, Neville and Luna not only survived, but held them of for hole minutes." She said in slight pride as Harry felt a slight blush form on his face. Realising that Dora had also noticed from her mischievous smiled he quickly changed the subject.

"More practice then?" He asked as she teasingly raised her eyebrow.

"Oh? What type of pract-" She started before quickly ducking, dodging a red coloured spell that she recognised before she stared at one of her best friends, happily accepting his challenge.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Hermione and Violet had to apply extensive amounts of occlumency to not wear goofy huge smiles on their faces. After eating in the grate hall, the duo left early to start the first stage of Hermione's 'taking over the world' plan, or as Violet called it, raising Hogwarts to it's former standard. They only had to what some few seconds before the door was opened, a surprised Professor McGonagall let them into her classroom as they both greeted a good morning.

"How may I help you Ms Ravenclaw, Ms Granger?" She asked the two student's.

"After a lot of talking, Violet convinced me to drop some of my subjects to a level that I would be able to cope with." Hermione admitted to the Professors surprise. She had already discussed with some of her colleagues the impressive improvements in Ms Grangers personality and grades, however she hadn't expected her to decided dropping some subjects to a more bearable level.

"I'd like to just take Ancient Ruins and Arimathy, It think that would make it much easier for me to get the grades I need." She admitted as the Professor nodded in understanding. _Their also the subjects I'm least going to get bored in._ She mentally added.

"That's an understandable request, you would off course be required to return the object that was lent to you." She added as Mione nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" She asked as Violet nodded.

"Yes, while most showed no problems, I'm concerned with some of the behaviour some of the staff have been showing. I left it for now in the hopes that it was simply the professor having a bad day, but from what I've gathered, it is a common occurrence. While three of them simply do not appear to be appropriate teacher's, the first one I would like to discuss is Professor Snape." She commented calmly as Minerva mentally groaned, annoyed that she would have to tell her student the same rehearsed excuse she did to every other one that complained about that man.

"I'm afraid you will have to take you complaint's to the Headmaster, while I realise that Professor Snape's attitude leaves much to be desired, the Headmaster is adamant that Professor Snape remain a teacher." She said apologetically. To her surprise, Violet simply smiled kindly.

"Actually, I'm making this request as Lady Ravenclaw, only recognised owner of Hogwarts, and as such your boss of higher authority than our Headmaster." She said happily as Minerva simply blinked in surprise.

"And that request would be...?" She asked hopefully.

"I would like for you to hold temporary authority over the Headmaster himself. If you fill that a teacher need's substituting, then substitute them. If you fill that a student's punishment is not enough, then change it. If you fill that a teacher should lose their authority, such as losing the ability to remove house points, and the ability to give detentions, then do so." She said happily as Minerva blinked in surprise, remembering the many times Albus had blocked her and outright let the offensive party get away.

"When may I start?" She asked generally happily.

"I'll have everything ready in about a month's time, until then if you could make plans, or find more competent teacher's, it would be greatly advantageous for Hogwarts future education." She said happily.

Both the Headmaster and Professor Snape felt a shiver run through them, almost feeling someone plotting their demise.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

"Myrtle isn't here at the moment." Violet said in a deadpanned voice as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yes, well, it doesn't hurt to be prepared." Mione said with a huff as Violet took out her wand.

"Anything here?" Dora asked sending an amused glance towards her girlfriend.

"Yes, thought it's actually quite disappointing." Violet confessed.

"How so?" Mione asked curiously.

"There's only seven wards on the entrance, and all of them can easily be bypassed." Violet said as she started recoding them.

"True, but Dumbledore probably wasn't expecting anyone over the age of eighteen looking for it." Mione said thoughtfully as Dora nodded in understanding. A silence filled the bathroom for almost a minute before Violet put her wand away.

"Done." She said happily as she hissed something for the sink to open.

"You're sure this is safe?" Dora asked slightly nervously as Violet let out an annoyed huff.

"Of course it's safe, Dora. I explored the chambeeerrrr-" She said the last part in a high pitched scream as she fall down the slide, herring her girlfriends sadistic laugh quickly distance itself.

Dora turned her head sharply staring in shook at Hermione before both girls let out a giggle. At least until Mione pushed Dora as well, and then she stood alone in the bathroom laughing in a very mad like manner before she followed both girlfriends down the slide.

"One day. One day I swear I'll get her!" Dora grumbled in great annoyance. That being said, Violet sent her a sympathetic glance in understanding as Mione arrived down the slide, receiving a irritated glare from the older women.

"Couldn't help it, the sound of both of you screams where beautiful." She said slightly suggestively as Dora let out a last huff of annoyance before following Violet, not bothering to grace her girlfriend with an answer.

It suddenly hit her that she was in Salazar Slytherin's chamber, and all three of their 'blood statues' probably would be the last to ever be accepted here.

"You're absolutely sure it's safe here?" She asked as she unconsciously reached for her wand.

"Yes, Dora, I am sure, just like I have been every single time I came here before." Violet said as Dora kept looking around nervously.

"But this is the chamber of secrets! It cant be this easy!" Dora said in a slightly paranoid manner.

"Yes, but I've been down here countless of times, and I'm checking the place right now." Violet retorted slightly annoyed.

"I can't believe we never came down here during our Hogwarts's years." Mione said in admiration as their entered the chamber. Violet entering first as she was closely followed by the two women.

"Probably because we wanted the whole thing to stay behind us." Violet said as she nodded in understanding.

Second year had been a terrible year, not because the whole school had pretty much accused him of being a murderer, _because it wasn't like my best friend, or for that matter my own mother was a muggle born, pureblood logic!_ , but because he'd been alone forced to watch his only friend lie motionless on a bed.

"You killed that when you were twelve?!" Dora said in a much higher pitch, staring in horror at the giant serpent.

Mione looked no better, realising how close she had actually come to dying in 'the safest place of Brittan'. Curious to now if Rose's battle had gone the same way that her own had, she inspected the serpent's head. Sure enough, at the top of it's head there was a whole shaped as if a blade had gone through it.

 _We really were lucky_. Violet whispered to herself thoughtfully. Snake's had been something shed studied extensively after the world became a mess.

The thing about them was that even when severed in half they could still very easily kill you. Even as a veteran Violet still would have aimed for the brain. anything else would have probably lead to her death, except possible using a huge amount of raw magical power, much like Mione had done against the demon. Serpents could retain their reflexes even hours after death. The more poisonous the snake was, the stronger the reflex was, and had they aimed anywhere else with the sword, even the head, and it still would have devoured them. Minerva's words of 'shear dumb luck' echoed through her head as she thought about her Hogwarts year's.

"I'm surprised you didn't dye the second the you opened the chamber." Dora said with a slightly hint of nervousness as Violet nodded in understanding.

"The Basilisk came from the statue over there." Violet explained before a though passed through her mind. "Come to think about it by the time I got to explore the place, the statue had already been completely destroyed. I wander if anything else was in there." She said before walking towards the statue.

Hissing an open in parseltongue she waited for the mouth to open. When an echo sounded from the mouth hitting the ground she sent out an over powered light charm inside the statue, waiting for any short of reaction. When nothing occurred she took a more calm posture as she pointed her wand towards the ground.

 _'Gelidus'_ She casted as the water surface quickly froze, creating a path for her to walk on.

The three women walked into the small cave with their wands illuminating the area. Inside the statue seemed to be the Basilisk's nest, or at least what had been the nest.

"Violet?" Dora squeaked in a terrified voice as she turned around.

In front of them was an egg. _Most likely a Basilisk one_. She thought with slight amazement as she knelt down to touch it. Dora was looking at her in a completely terrified manor, and even Mione seemed slightly unnerved by the though of it being alive.

 _Maybe it's a parseltongue trait?_ She wondered as she carefully felt the shell with her bare hand. For some reason, there was a certain number of magical creatures that had always fascinated her. Basilisk were simply one of those in that list. There was also Therestal's and Hippogriff's that she had gotten attached to when she had first attended Hogwarts. Of course, while after the fall of Hogwarts thing had gotten ugly, she had encountered many magical creatures that she had grown to love, Horned Serpent's, Thunderbird's, Chimaera's and so many more. Oh, and Nundu's, she was fascinated by them to the point that she had managed to interact, so to say, in five different occasions.

She momentarily wondered if it had anything to do with the first person that had ever treated her kindly, Hagrid, since one of the first things he had told her about the magical world was the many creatures that inhabited it. Shaking her head she delicately purred a small amount of her magic into the egg, and to her joy, she felt a small reaction coming from it, much like a mother feeling her baby kicking from inside. Violet slowly turned her head to her two lover's, a bright sparkle coming from her eyes as she opened her mouth.

"Can I keep it?" Violet asked in a very sweet tone as both girls starred at her in horror.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

She only had needed to use some mild threat's before both witches had happily agreed to her keeping the egg. Apparently threatening both of them with the couch was a terrifying threat, who knew?

Shaking her head in amusement she started eating her dinner as she looked up to the teachers table.

Lily Evans. She was still having an internal argument as to how to interact with her mother. Just another reason to curse Dumbledore she guessed. 'Your mother was the smartest witch of the age' had almost been an insult once she'd started being told about her mother. It went more of the lines of 'You're mother? Oh, she was only one of the very few that actually went toe to toe with Voldemort, you know, that guy that you fought and tore the world in half with? Yes, that one!'. He had used a particular dictionary of words that night when cursing that old man's name rather than Hermione's discreet ones.

There were many titles and positions that one could obtain, and her mother held most witch a muggleborn witch could get. In all honestly? The best way to acquire many titles was during war time. Any other muggleborn witch placed in Lily's situation and they would have lost they daughter in a matter of seconds. The fact that Lily was still Rose's mother was testament on how much power she had accumulated, if only in number of titles. The problem laid with the fact that many of those titles were only useful in combat, so a title such as dragon slayer would have no use in terms of politics, which was where her mother had been blocked left and right.

There were three main ways that one could have political power. The first, was being born into a house, for example, if she wanted to she could become a significant powerhouse in Britain's politics, since he not only represented Hogwarts, but some significant houses as well. The seconds, which was what Lily had used, was political titles usually given during war times or monumental achievement's, known as Order of Merlin.

Why wasn't it widely known that Order of Merlin's held an immense amount of power? Blame Dumbledore, since it was Binns job to teach the student's the importance of political titles but had only gone on and on about goblin wars. It worked much like a Victoria Cross, only that with a magical meaning and Authority. It's why she was surprised that Lily had lost the title of Evans, since only one person had enough political power alongside an Order of Merlin first class. _Dumbledore_. Well, maybe not surprised that the man had dared crossed her family, but incredibly infuriated by the man.

Which brought her to the third way to gain political power, the ICW. The ICW had influence in almost every country at this point, including Brittan. This was where things got slightly complicated.

The ICW was, quite literally, the heart of magical stability. While they were best known for the statue of secrecy, they also kept countries in line, which was why Voldemort had only waged war in Britain until he had enough of the country to start taking over the world. Oh, Violet was sure that he had been building power in other countries secretly, but that was the thing, even Voldemort hadn't taken the ICW on until he had held practically all of Brittan, alongside many part's of quite some few countries across the world.

And against her better judgment, she was about to become involved, quite literally, in the middle of it. While most countries had the pureblood supremist ideals, a lot of the customs that had at first defined them with a justified biased had been lost. Any magical being existed through magic, and as such, magic was considered the highest authority. Funny thing is, that while someone can give a title, magic itself is what decides weather that person deserves the title or not. Of course, many more titles had been invented that held no magical meaning apart from locking good. For example, the order of merlin first class that Fudge had was different from the actual magical Order of Merlin first class. It did not have any magical significance, unlike the one Dumbledore and her mother held, which was 'gifted' to them by magic.

And through Gringotts, she knew that she still held all her titles, which could not be denied from her. A slightly amused smirked formed on her face as she finished eating. The world had thrown every responsibility on her, including the many titles for the war she lead against Voldemort. And now she could use every single one of them to get them back as she protected her family.

 _Revenge is a dish best serve cold, or so they say._

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

 **Spell dictionary:**

* * *

 _"Venena Conscidisti"_ ~ Poisonous Cut ~ A cutting spell coated with a slightly potent venom.

 _"Hastam Glacies"_ ~ Ice Spear ~ A projectile in the shape of a spear formed from ice. (Works best in cold temperatures)

"Daemones lenta ~ Demons Touch ~ Disintegrates any organic material it touches. (Harder for protective ones, such as basilisk skin.)

 _"_ Gelidus _" ~_ Freezing Freezes any nearby liquid.

* * *

 **Magical Title's:**

* * *

" _Basilisk Slayer_ " ~ A title given to those that slay a Basilisk by magic herself. Holders have a higher immunity to poison, improved eye sigh, increased agility, reflex, and endurance. The older the Basilisk is, the higher the effects are.

" _Dragon Slayer_ " ~ A title given to those that slay a Dragon by magic herself. Holders have a higher affinity to fire based spells, increased endurance and in rare cases, some degree of being able to sense fire based magic. Effect vary depending on slayed dragon.

" _Order of Merlin_ " ~ A title given to those worthy of being part of Merlin's council approved by magic herself. Holders have a higher magical reserves, increased skill with magic and prolonged life.

" _Phoenix blessed_ " ~ A title given to those that have a phoenix as a familiar. Holders have an improvement in over all health as well as a prolonged life. Usually, holders have a higher magical reserve, higher proficiency with healing based spells, and depending on the phoenix, higher affinity to the phoenix element as well as the ability to sense the element's magic. Holder's have also been known to have an increase in musical skill.

" _Master of Death_ " ~ A title given to one who untied all three of Death's relics. Unknown effects. Possible increase in magical reserve, skill in magic, and presumably control over death.

* * *

 **Ward dictionary (Or defensive charm's):**

* * *

Kinetic energy freezing charm ~ Prevents kinetic energy from passing from the inside of the charm to the outside. (From a week punch to a variety of sounds.)

External heat detection ~ Alerts the caster if a concentrated amount of heat suddenly changes. (Usually detects body movements, working best in cold locations.)

Age detection charms ~ Charm alerts the caster if someone of a specific age approaches. (Can be set to an age to anything older)

Distance based ignorance wards ~ The closer someone get's to the ward, the more likely it is for someone to suddenly 'remember' something important. (Effects weaken on the mentally disciplined)

code wards ~ Anyone passing through this wards will set them of if they do not state the code the caster has set.

Identification wards ~ Allows any connected wards to activate if the sentient is not identified.

Fidelius charm ~ Hides a secret from every sentient conscious. The secret keeper must be someone that isn't directly linked to the secret.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The Harry Potter books, world and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **A Blue Starred Sky**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Date:** 12, January 1999 **Entry Number:** 31 **Location:** Brittan

* * *

"What time is it?" Dora asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Six or something." Hermione answered between amusement and annoyance.

"Why in morganas name did you wake me up at six." Dora asked sending a very annoyed glare towards her girlfriend.

"You where hogging the blanket." She stated.

"So you woke me up?" Dora asked, now incredibly annoyed.

"You where, quite literally, hogging the blanket." She repeated as she moved her hand, showing that there was in fact no blanket on her side.

"Fine, move it slightly then." She finally stated as they moved the blanket around.

Some few minutes passed before Dora opened her eyes in annoyance.

"Mia?"

"Yes"

"I cant sleep." She stated somewhat irritated that she had been woken up at six o'clock!

"Strangely enough, I could tell." Hermione admitted showing no signs of guilt.

"Same problem?" She asked in slight amusement.

"Same" Hermione admitted as she let out a sigh.

"Want to wake Harry up and mess around.

"I don't think I'd like to be woken up at six to play around." Hermione awnsered thoughtfully.

"But you would for a blanket?" Dora asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I would." Hermione answered stubbornly before both heard a snort.

"Well, you both woke me up over a blanket." Harry said with his eyes still closed as both witches laughed in amusment.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

Hermione let out a sigh as she reached for another book, leaving the recently forgotten one on top of the ever growing pile. She would be the first one to admit that she hadn't played no where near as much attention as she could have when they'd been learning magical etiquette. She had been justified of course! They were in the middle of the war, and the ministry had pretty much allowed Voldemort to walk through their front entrance, so playing politics had seemed so stupid. Well, she would admit that it had been the different 'expectation's' on how a women should behave that had slightly ticked her off. _Sexist Pig's._

She still held that same beliefs, only that right now they really needed some form of political power that Dumbledore wasn't in complete control, which had immediately ruled out Britain. Not to say that they wouldn't build any, next year, if played right, would be the perfect chance to build a power base, but for that to work Violet had decided to join the ICW. And not any ICW member! No, she had to choose the highest ranking position, the one making her Dumbledore's equal in terms of power. The title of Archmagus would usually never be considered towards someone that had yet to finish her NEWT's, but this was Violet, and since she already held the title, if played right, they might just be able to get her in.

Now, the question was who to contact that would actually be trustworthy in there that would also agree to help. The ICW was lazy, to the point that she had ended up wondering as to how they actually got things done on many more occasions than just once. The only issue that actually got them moving was the statue of secrecy, which usually related to Dark Lords, which was what they were going to use when rumours of Voldemort's return started to erupt.

Not for the first time she wondered if it would just be much more simpler to just build her own independent organization. Surprisingly, it really wasn't too difficult. While Britain was at the worse side of the scale, most countries had pureblood idealism similar to the one here, only that slightly less visible. It's why hardly anyone tried leaving the country, all they'd be doing is making things worse for themselves. She wasn't joking when she said she was considering taking over the world. Things would go so much more smoother without all the idiotism that somehow ruled each society.

She let out another sigh as she put the book down onto the pile, rubbing her templates in a futile attempt to ignore her growing irritation. Politics really weren't her cup of tea. She was an academic! Not a politician. Half the time politicians didn't have an ounce of intelligence and they still won because... honestly, the only conclusion she had come up with was that people were generally stupid. Violet had once said that it was simple terms of beliefs, but Hermione hadn't exactly been convinced on that point. A smooth movement on her wand sent the book's to their respective shelfs as she walked out of the library.

In all honestly? The only actual significant reason she hadn't done anything drastic was because of Violet. Dora wouldn't really care, but Violet had always been sensitive of hurting almost anyone. Oh, she definitely understood why. Violet had spent most of her childhood being used as a puppet from one puppet master to another, so she involving innocent's, and particularly children at that, was something Violet was simply impossible for her.

It was the reason Harry's friendship with Ron hadn't lasted for hardly a month. He couldn't stand it when Ron pushed people around using his fame. It was the reason he stopped Sirius and Remus from killing Peter. Honestly the list went on and on, and she would admit that sometimes, sometimes it really did get on her nerves. It required a lot of more work having to go around the problem, and half the times it didn't even work out because of it. But she would also admit that Violet's everlasting Virtues was something that she felt attracted to. She, a dark witch, attracted to someone virtuous. Oh the irony.

She through herself on the currently king sized bed completely exhausted. Dora was going through restricted files that she would probably end up in a lot of trouble if she ever got caught, but Dora really hadn't cared much about the thought. Not that anyone in Ministry would actually catch her, hell most of the ministry weren't even competent, but most of the actual competent ones were Auror's, so she still asked Dora to be careful about it.

Violet on the other hand was networking with the other student's, building up friendships on all sides to at least be able to have some base for a future alliance. It was actually slightly ironic that Violet was left with the socialising job. In their first five years of friendship, Violet had been incredibly introverted. Generally, she was pretty sure that Hedwig had been her first friend, she had been the second, and Dora had been the third. So she and Dora had sat Violet down and actually had an in depth discussion that had ended up with both of them paying a visit to the Dursleys.

Like generally, the fact that Violet said Voldemort without a second thought, but was close to a mental breakdown whenever Vernon was mentioned should have already raised over hounded of alarms in their heads. But the things that they had actually found out had been straight out disturbing. Like seriously?! Who the bloody hell locked someone in a cupboard for a whole week because they got good grades?! They considered that normal?!

It taken almost a whole year to get her to start to break out of her shell, and ironically it hadn't been either Dora or herself who had achieved it. Susan out of everyone had done it. Mainly because they had something in common. Violet's irrational fear of forming bonds had been overruled when she'd found Susan crying in front of her. Since both of them were orphans with no living family member's they had... well, they'd compromised and ended up becoming short of siblings. Honestly? Violet still wasn't capable of forming normal bonds, it came down to that you were either part of her family or not.

Sighing, she stretched her arms on top of their bed only to fill a box lying in close proximity in front of her. She couldn't help but smile as she opened it and read through the note. Violet made quite the amazing housewife, that and would probably be the worst nightmare for any house elf with how she completely owned the Kitching.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

* * *

"You okay Rose?" Violet asked worriedly as they reached the main hall.

"Yeah, just had a bad night, nothing major." Rose answered flashing her a quick smile.

Violet made a fairly certain guess of what was worrying her from her own experience but decided to let it go. She really couldn't push the subject without showing that she had more knowledge than what she should, so letting it drop it was. For now.

Sighing, she reached out for her own breakfast as the trio started to eat, occasionally discussing something before going back into their own thoughts. They where Ravenclaw's after all.

Surprisingly, everything had been going quite smoothly so far. Like, seriously, had she lost her Potter luck when she changed worlds or something? Not that she was complaining, she really, really didn't miss her luck. Rose, on the other hand, seemed to have a much smaller amount of the Potter luck that she ever had. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

She'd been 're-' forming friendships with some of the students in their year, namely in Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Of course, the fact that she actually knew them may have been an unfair advantage, but at this point in her life shed learnt that life really wasn't fair, so she kind of had given up caring.

Talking about unfair advantages, Amelia was going to be interrupting their lessons any time now. She'd been more annoyed than lived when she found out how bad the goblet's defences were. Sure, she was like, what? Morgana, was she already in her fifty's? God she felt old. Anyway, anyone who'd taken they OWL's would have been able to get passed those defences, so someone like Barty Jr. would have found it to be a walk in the park. Surprisingly, Barty Jr had been a star student back when he was at Hogwarts, which had been slightly surprisingly, seeing how many small mess ups he'd made. Thought years under the Imperio curse may had been the cause.

A loud bang in the hall brought her out of her thought's. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was that had walked into the hall, since after all, it had been Violet who had arranged it. None the less she acted the part of the surprised student as Amelia walked in with Tonk's and another Auror as their approached the professor's table.

"Amelia? May I inquire what you are doing at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked kindly as he stood. She immediately picked up the momentary flick of irritation that passed through his eyes, and Amelia probably had as well, since she suddenly seemed to be incredibly satisfied.

"I was informed by a student that, with you explicit permission, Alastor was showing student's the unforgivable. We came here to have a word with him, so if you don't mind, Dumbledore, I would appreciate if you could tell me where he was." Amelia said sternly as the old man seemed to become worried.

Not that anyone else would have spot it, since Violet was the only one that had actually been looking for the emotion. However that did make her wonder if the man had deliberately made it easier for Junior to put Rose's name in the goblet. She sighed more in disappointment than sadness. Just one more stab in the back she supposed.

"As I am sure you remember, Amelia, it is not illegal for someone to cast them as long as it is not on a sentient being. Since you have no reason to be here, as headmaster, I must ask you to please leave." He said in a kindly tone. _He's incredibly worried then._

"I assure you, Dumbledore, my memory is just fine. And I am sure that, as you remember, you are well aware that you no longer have the authority to make me leave." She said slightly smugly as Dumbledore actually showed shock at her words. Thought Violet guessed it was more that he didn't expect her to know that rather than he didn't know it himself.

"Madam Bones, as the current owner of Hogwarts's you have my permission to inquire why Alastor Moody was casting the unforgivable in front of students." Violet cut into the conversation as she stood up, masking the huge amount of satisfaction she got from seeing Dumbledore panic. "You will find Professor Moody in the defence against the dark arts classroom. Since this involves the school I would like to request to be present in the conversation."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Lady Ravenclaw, your are welcome to take part." Amelia responded.

"If that's the case then I should-"

"There is no need for your presence, Professor Dumbledore." Violet cut in sharply. Her voice radiation a significant amount of power that equalled his own.

One could have heard a quill drop.

Dumbledore quickly recomposed himself, cursing his carelessness as he realised that he was not dealing with a student. "Nonsense Ms Ravenclaw, as the headmaster I-"

"Since witness state that Alasor had your permission, Dumbledore, I'm afraid Lady Ravenclaw is correct." Amelia cut in without hesitation. "Now if you'll excuse us." She said before turning around as they left the great hall, leaving everyone speechless. Everyone with the exception of Hermione, who was trying her best to keep a straight face.

As they walked through the hall's, she sent a questioning glance at Amelia before quickly looking at the Auror, mouthing the word 'trust'. Amelia got the message, nodding in confirmation as Violet took out the marauders map and stated the password.

"He's on the other side of the hall." She said in a warning manner as Amelia nodded, signalling her two Auror's as they both took out their wands.

"Now!" She commanded quietly as they both run into the classroom, a quick sound of confrontation sounded in the four seconds that it took them to enter the classroom.

"We stunned him ma'am." Tonks stated before sending a quick wink towards Violet.

Amelia simply sighed as she nodded towards the other Auror who reached for his pocket, pulling out a vial with a slightly green liquid.

Honestly? Violet did feel ever slightly disappointed. The number of plans shed come up with to disarm and restrain Junior only for him to get defeated by Dora in three seconds had left a bad flavour in her mouth. She let out a sigh in annoyance. Hell, she probably could have gone all out and used... She blinked, realising that she in fact she couldn't have used most of her items since she in fact didn't have them... How the hell had she forgotten that? Sure, at this point in the time line most of what she was accustomed to didn't exist, and the one's she would have usually carried had mostly been destroyed, but still!

She mentally groaned, realising that most of her titans wouldn't be invented for at least another two decades, and that was assuming that the war hadn't influenced their creation, which she knew it had. That was something she would have to tread around carefully. She couldn't use something that didn't exist in the middle of view, and she definitely couldn't start planning to use something that she no longer had.

"Auror Tonks, please check the trunk." Amelia ordered as Tonks nodded, taking her wand out as she started using diagnostic and revealing charms before opening the trunk itself.

For some few seconds Tonks kept repeating the action, as different compartments kept appearing before she stopped, locking into it as if there where a pit down below.

Violet vaguely made out some form of wards coming from inside as Tonks flashed him a clearly amused smile with a momentarily hint of sadness before she pointed her wand down the trunk. Moment's later Alastor was levitated from inside, glaring at Tonks who smiled in amusement at her old mentor.

"If it wasn't for my missing limbs Id sent you right back to training camp Nymphadora." He said as she glared back at him for several seconds before Amelia cleared her throat.

"Mind leaving the conversation for later Alastor, I do hope you remember how procedure works?" She said as Alastor's one good eye twitched.


End file.
